The Possessed
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: When you think the trials of the past have been left behind, what do you do when you discover that they have followed you to the present? For Kagome, who has returned home for good, her nightmares have only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I will say this only once - I originally began posting this under another penname of Zybentina. It's just too complicated to keep two separate accounts, so I'm combining everything under this one._

WARNING: This story will have graphic depictions of bodily mutilation and instances and suggestions of drug use. I will only warn you this one time.

This story, for the most part, is already written. It is just undergoing a serious review and re-vamp.

* * *

Chapter 1

The afternoon was dark and stormy. Ominous billowing clouds that blocked out the normally azure blue sky, dumped sheets of rain throughout the city of Tokyo. Larger than normal waves were breaking against the shore and fisherman found themselves returning to the safety of their boat slips inside of the breakwater. The normally sunny, balmy summer day gave way to a sense of foreboding.

On one end of the city lay an old shrine owned an operated by the Higurashi family. One of the outbuildings, a little worn from years of weather, held a secret being kept by the keepers of the shrine. On the outside, the small family consisting of grandfather, mother, daughter and son, looked like any other family. On the inside, they were holding a secret, one that no one outside of this family could be privy to.

Within that building just on the outskirts of the shrine property, the quiet sound of a sobbing girl could be heard. Within that well house sat an old well, weathered by time. At the bottom of that well sat a girl about the age of 18, sobbing and wailing her for her loss.

A mournful cry echoed within the small building, making itself known to the outside world.

From the bottom of the well the girl barely noticed the sound of a door creaking open and footsteps making their way down a short stairway. A teenaged boy with short black hair resembling the girl looked down the beaten well and called out, "Kagome? Sister, is that you? Are you alright?"

Souta looked down the dark well unable to see if Kagome was truly there. The sound of crying carried up the well into the well house acting as an echo chamber. Souta turned away from the well to run up the steps to the doors poking his head out and yelled as loud as he could out towards the home that housed the shrine keepers' family, "Mom! Grandpa! Kagome's back but I need help getting her out of the well!"

The Higurashi matriarch was the first to the scene following her son to the old well to see for herself that Kagome had returned. A few moments later, their grandfather followed, albeit slowly. "Kagome? Kagome dear are you okay?" The worried mother called into the well, only to be met with a heartbreaking cry.

"Momma!"

"Father, get the ladder from the storage shed. Souta, help your grandfather," Souta's mother ordered. "Quickly, we don't know how long she's been down there and we need to make sure she's not injured."

The men of the family ran as quickly as a teenaged boy and an elderly man could through the relentless rain, returning shortly after with the ladder that was requested. Souta had the presence of mind to bring a lantern so that they could see within the well so that they could place the ladder down without harming Kagome. Once Souta got the lamp lit, the Higurashi males lifted and gently placed the ladder in the well with Hitomi giving direction. Once it was placed, Souta climbed down the ladder into the well to find Kagome huddled in a corner shaking and crying.

"Kagome," he gently called to her. "Come on sis, I need you to help me get you out of this well."

Kagome didn't respond but just sat there shaking uncontrollably.

"Kagome, come on! You need to help me," Souta begged a little louder and got down on his knees to see her better. When she didn't respond, he didn't know what to do next. "Mom, she's not responding," he called from down the well.

Hitomi and Souta changed places, and since they didn't want to risk harming Kagome physically, they decided to contact the fire department to get her out of the well. Of course questions followed but Souta was quick to come up with some excuse. "She slipped and fell down the well." With how wet it was outside, the police seemed to accept the response.

Once the firemen managed to pull Kagome out of the well, the paramedics determined that she needed to go to the hospital to check for injuries from the fall. Hitomi decided that it was for the best since she wasn't sure how long Kagome had been at the bottom of the well or what kind of condition Kagome was in, and took the trip with her daughter in the ambulance. Grandfather and Souta followed shortly in the family car.

The disturbance at the shrine was not missed. A dark figure, shrouded by the storm, watched as things progressed with the girl. Content with the way things transpired the figure disappeared in a blur as if he was never there, a glint of silver flashing with the strike of lightening in the sky.

* * *

The ride to the hospital in the ambulance was terrifying for Hitomi. Not so much the trip itself, but the fear of not knowing what was wrong with her daughter. Watching the paramedic checking her vitals and IV fluid levels, Hitomi wished they would tell her if there were any internal injuries to Kagome. They had determined that her collarbone was broken and that she had a number of cuts and bruises, but until they could get her to the hospital, there was no way to tell if there was any further damage.

The siren echoed through the city, still being bombarded by heavy sheets of rain. The ambulance driver was driving cautiously yet aggressively to his destination as he was trying to get everyone to the hospital safely. Hitomi hoped her father and son would be safe on the already treacherous roads. She knew telling them to stay home until the rain let up would get her nowhere. They were just as worried about Kagome as she was.

Once the ambulance arrived at the emergency department the back doors of the vehicle were thrown open revealing the ambulance driver and one of the on-call physicians. The paramedic who rode in the back of the ambulance jumped out and assisted in pulling the gurney out with the sedated girl on it.

The attending physician, of average height with long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, approached Mrs. Higurashi, "I am Dr. Takeda and I will be looking after the girl. I am assuming she is your daughter?" he questioned and noting the woman's nod continued. "Please stay in the waiting area while I see what is going on. A nurse will see you and ask you for medical history," and the doctor turned and left Hitomi to wait for answers.

The wait was long and lonely. Grandfather and Souta arrived a half an hour later to keep vigil with her but it didn't seem to quell the feeling of foreboding that came with the return of her daughter. And there was something else, something that Hitomi couldn't seem to put her finger on…

She shook her head and tried to shake it off, looking at the positive side of things.

The waiting room was cool and damp due to the rain, but cheery. The room had been painted in warm colors and there were paintings of beautiful country scenery on the walls. There were few others in the room also waiting for news on their loved ones. Traffic in and out of the emergency department was relatively mild for such a rainy day, people being wise to stay indoors and off of the roads.

Hitomi had not been waiting long before a nurse approached her with a clipboard with forms on it. "Please fill this out and return it to the desk over there," the nurse pointed in the direction of the nurse's station. "If you have your insurance card I can make a photocopy of it as well."

Hitomi nodded and took the clipboard and pen from her and then dug through her purse to find her wallet and the insurance card before handing it to the nurse. Hitomi took the time to fill out the forms, completing what she could recall of Kagome's medical history and any other relevant information. When she finished, she stood up and walked over to the desk she had been pointed to and handed the clipboard to the nurse sitting there trading it for her insurance card. Hitomi then turned and walked back to her seat.

An hour went by and then two. Grandpa and Souta decided to go get some food in the hospital cafeteria, having missed their afternoon meal. Moments after their departure, Dr. Takeda walked into the waiting area to speak to Hitomi. Finding the mother sitting alone, he approached her and sat down across from her.

"Your daughter is stable and currently sleeping," he told her. "From what I can determine, there are no internal injuries and no other broken bones, with the exception of her collarbone and quite a few cuts and abrasions," he explained.

"I've run and x-ray and blood tests and can say that she's in good health, but a bit exhausted. I want to keep her overnight for observation just to be sure nothing pops up. We'll move her to a room in recovery and one of the nurses will let you know where she has been placed."

"Thank you, Doctor Takeda," Hitomi replied, relieved that there were no major injuries to her daughter. "I really appreciate what you've done for her."

"Mrs. Higurashi, I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me. Can you tell me if there have been any signs of depression in your daughter? Any signs of abuse?"

Hitomi was shocked. Kagome depressed? Abuse? "No doctor! Absolutely not! I know that she's been under a lot of stress but I cannot say that she's been depressed or abused. Why do you ask?"

He paused, trying to determine the best way to go about the question. "When I see an individual come into here with so many injuries, even as minor as some of them are, I have to ask. Besides," he paused. "Kagome's x-rays reflect many fairly recently healed injuries and some that are a year or more old. You have to understand that I have to ask. It's protocol."

"I understand, doctor. I would ask the same in your position." Hitomi was doing what she could to delay the inevitable question she knew was coming.

"But why are there so many signs of injury?" he asked.

Hitomi had to think quickly on her feet. "She's very active in jiu-jitsu," she told him. "Competitive jiu-jitsu."

"I see," the doctor replied. "Yes, that would explain things." He then proceeded with the next line of questioning. "But what happened tonight?"

Hitomi paused and thought a moment, "Kagome had gone outside looking for our pet cat. From what we could tell, she must have slipped. I honestly won't know what really happened until I ask Kagome." Stopping a moment to get her thoughts together, she added "but I really would rather not bother her with trying to explain what happened. She's okay and that's all that matters, right doctor?" Hitomi was trying to convince the doctor to leave it alone and hoped he understood.

Dr. Takeda sat there looking at the woman; his dark almost black eyes looked as if he were trying to read into her soul and it made Hitomi shiver.

He knew there was more to the story and he would find more out somehow, but for now he'd let it go. Rising and bowing to Kagome's mother, the doctor took his leave for the time being. He had other patients to check on and he would think about this later.

Returning from the cafeteria, Souta and Grandfather passed the doctor on their way into the waiting room. Souta handed a cup of green tea to his mother before he sat down next to her, while Grandfather had already sat in the same seat that Dr. Takeda had just vacated.

"Well?" both Souta and Grandfather asked at the same time.

Hitomi proceeded to tell them what Dr. Takeda had passed on to her, even his questions about depression and abuse. Needless to say they were shocked. Kagome had always been a cheerful girl, fairly even tempered except when something really ticked her off. Her temper could be explosive. But that was just Kagome.

"I'm concerned that Dr. Takeda won't leave it alone, though. He seemed to want to push to get more detail about how she got hurt, even though I told him she was in competitive jiu-jitsu," she told them. "It seemed logical since she's physically in top shape and he seemed to accept that as an explanation for her older injuries."

"I just told him that Kagome is really the only one who could explain what had happened and I was not about to push her to tell us."

"We'll have to watch him, I'm afraid," commented Grandfather. "His aura is masked somehow and that concerns me."

"Masked? How can that be?" asked Hitomi. "He'd have to have extremely powerful holy powers to do something of that nature," she finished in a hushed tone. "Although, I did feel something off and there _was_ something about his eyes. I can't explain it, but…..I don't know."

"It would be best to speak of this at a later time. There is not a lot of privacy here," commented the elderly priest.

The family sat and waited for someone to come by and let them know where Kagome would be moved. After another couple of hours went by, a nurse called from the desk that Hitomi had left Kagome's medical history. "Higurashi?"

Hitomi, her father and Souta stood and walked to the desk. "Yes, I am Kagome's mother."

"Your daughter has been transferred to a recovery room on the 8th floor. Go to the nurse's station there and they will be able to tell you which room she is in."

Bowing in thanks, the trio made their way to the elevator.

* * *

They arrived on the 8th floor moments later and found the nurse's station not too far from the elevator. Leaving the boys in the sitting area Hitomi approached the nurse at the desk.

"Hello, I'm Hitomi Higurashi. My daughter Kagome was transferred here from the emergency department. Could you tell me what room I might find her in?"

The red-haired nurse looked at Hitomi, her brilliant green eyes flashing, "oh yes, Kagome, right? She has just been settled in room 814, just down that hallway," she pointed in the direction off to the right of the station.

"She's been given a sedative to make sure she rests, so don't be surprised if she doesn't respond to you. You might want to go home and rest and come back tomorrow around visiting hours," suggested the kindly nurse.

"Thank you, but I will be staying with my daughter," replied Hitomi firmly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but we're not allowed to let you stay overnight. It's the rules," replied the nurse, with emphasis.

"The rules can be overlooked in this case, nurse Kato," replied a silky baritone voice.

Hitomi looked up from the nurse to her left from where the voice came and saw the tallest Japanese man she'd ever laid eyes on. He had to be at least 6 foot tall and had extremely similar coloring to a hanyou who used to keep company with her daughter. His white hair hung loose and must have reached his waist.

"Thank you Doctor…..?" Hitomi began.

"Taisho. Seiichi Taisho," he introduced himself. "And no, I'm not a physician, just a generous contributor to the hospital," explained the silver-haired Adonis in front of her.

"Hitomi Higurashi," she bowed respectfully to the man in front of her recognizing the name instantly. He was extremely rich and very powerful in the business world. "I'm trying to arrange to stay with my daughter who was brought in here a few hours ago. I don't want her to wake up in a strange place alone," she explained.

Seiichi turned to the shift nurse, "I think we can allow it this one time, don't you think Nurse Kato?"

"Yes Taisho-sama," the nurse reluctantly replied. She had better not lose her job for this.

"There you go, Higurasi-san. May I ask what your daughter is here for?"

Hitomi turned and walked towards the room that her daughter was in and glossed over the explanation, "My daughter slipped and fell inside a well that is on our shrine grounds. We know she was looking for our pet cat and think that she went into the well house and must have lost her footing slipping into the well."

"Hn." He could tell she wasn't telling the truth, but understood the reason for not divulging the real reason Kagome was there. Besides, he knew exactly what had transpired.

"But we really are not sure what ultimately happened since Kagome hasn't been awake since the accident," she continued. She approached the door that read 814 noticing that it was already opened and walked in to see her daughter lying on the hospital bed, bandaged and bruised. A sling held her right arm up and across her chest to keep the collarbone stable. It was difficult for Hitomi to see her daughter this way and she knew there was more to the story. Until Kagome woke up, she wouldn't know.

Hitomi sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Seiichi watched as Hitomi skirted around the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed. He took one look at the girl in the bed and could tell she was sedated. He could smell the medication, mixing with her normal lavender and honey scent. The scent of the half-breed still clung to the girl and it bothered him. That would change. Definitely.

"Higurashi-san, would you mind if I came by tomorrow morning and see how your daughter is fairing?" asked Seiichi.

Hitomi looked up from her position next to Kagome, thinking she saw his eyes quickly flash from gold to red and back. She closed her eyes a moment and opened them again and replied, "Yes, Taisho-sama. That would be kind of you."

"Until tomorrow, then," he confirmed and bowed. Before turning to leave he asked, "Is there anything you need in the meantime, that I can bring you to make your stay more comfortable, Higurashi-san?"

A little stunned, but too tired to really think about it, she remembered that her father and Souta were still in the waiting room out by elevator. "Yes, please. Would you let my father and my son Souta know that I will be staying tonight and to please go home for the night? I will call them tomorrow."

"Consider it done, Higurashi-san. I will see you in the morning." The tall white-haired male left the room, leaving Hitomi a little confused. She couldn't help but wonder why did he look so much like Inuyasha?

* * *

Seiichi walked to the nurse's station and told the nurse to bring an extra blanket to room 814. It appeared that nurse Kato was either on break or off for the night. "Do not bother the woman there. I have given her my word that she could stay with her daughter without any problems," he ordered. His orders were always followed. If they weren't, those that went against them were fired.

"Yes, Taisho-sama. Should I bring her anything else?" the older nurse asked, wondering why THE Seiichi Taisho even bothered with the individuals in room 814.

"Hn. You may ask her if she requires anything else," he replied and walked off towards the waiting room.

When he entered the waiting room, Souta looked up, eyes wide in surprise, the same question that his mother had been asking herself running through his mind. _Why does he look so much like Inuyasha?_ Grandfather looked up seeing the male that approached him and his grandson.

"You are related to Higurashi-san, are you not?" Grandfather nodded in assent. "She has asked me to instruct you to return home for the evening and that she will stay with Kagome for the evening. She will call you in the morning." His task completed, the Taisho then turned and left.

Souta looked at his Grandfather, "Well that was weird. Who was that and why did he look like Inuyasha?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Good question, my boy. Good question," replied Grandfather.

The men did as they were told and exited the hospital until Hitomi contacted them the following day.

* * *

Hitomi sat in the uncomfortable chair and laid her head in her arms as she leaned over onto Kagome's bed. She hoped that her daughter would feel better in the morning and be able to explain what had happened to her. Until then, Hitomi relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

At midnight, the storm continued to batter the city unrelentingly. Just outside the hospital room door of Kagome Higurashi a figure stood in the doorway watching the two women sleep with glowing red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning broke early with the sun shining through the already dissipating clouds. Sounds of the city coming alive could be heard as the citizens went about their daily lives after being kept in by the onslaught of rain the prior day.

Kagome slowly awoke to the sun shining on her face. Scrunching her eyes tightly to protect her eyes from the bright light, she attempted to roll to her other side away from the irritation only to find it wasn't so easy. Her left arm had been secured to her chest and her shoulder shot with pain. Eyes shooting open at feeling, she looked to her chest to see her arm in a sling, the top of her hand covered in tape with an IV inserted there.

The groaning coming from the girl who was thinking of needles, awoke her sleeping mother at her side.

"Kagome, you're awake."

"Hi momma…. what…where am I?" the confused girl asked quietly.

"The hospital, sweetie. You had a bad fall and broke your collarbone. That's why your arm is like that to keep things stable and allow the bone to heal correctly," she calmly explained. "I hope you'll be able to tell us what happened, but we'll do that later at home, okay?"

Her daughter nodded in agreement, thankful that she wouldn't have to think about what had happened on the other side of the well. She just wasn't ready to go there yet.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" Before Kagome could even respond her mother had already moved from the side of the bed.

"I'll let the nurse know you're awake," and Hitomi bustled out of the room to do just that.

_'Wow. That was different. I've haven't seen mom like that since… I don't know when,' _Kagome thought to herself.

The whirlwind that was her mother had practically run back into the hospital room, the shift nurse in tow. "Good morning Higurashi-chan," the kindly nurse greeted her. "How are you feeling this morning, any pain?" she asked as she gently grabbed Kagome's arm to strap the blood pressure cuff on her free arm.

"Just my shoulder when I tried to sleep on that side," replied Kagome neglecting to mention the headache figuring it was from the bright light of the morning sun. "Not to mention that cuff is strangling my arm!" she burst out in pain.

The nurse chuckled, "Yes, these newer blood pressure cuffs have been causing many complaints, but you can't beat the accuracy!" The nurse wrote down the readings on Kagome's chart and checked the fluid level on the IV before leaving the room.

Kagome's stomach decided to grumble at that moment reminding her that she was forgetting something when a baritone voice echoed through the door. "Sounds like somebody is hungry."

The silver-haired male entered the room a slight smirk on his face.

Kagome's heart rate increased as blood rushed to her head causing her already painful headache to increase. Hear breathing increased to a rapid pant causing her to hyperventilate. Her body's response to terrifying fear and lack of carbon dioxide was immediate.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed breathlessly and promptly fainted.

Hitomi looked at Kagome and wondered what had come over her daughter and why she called Taisho-sama 'Sesshomaru'. Sesshomaru turned and left the room to let the nurse know that the girl had passed out, wanting to make sure it wasn't something more serious.

Inside, Sesshomaru's beast was frantic and pulling at the bonds that held him down within Sesshomaru's mind. That something was wrong with their pack member had worried the primal side of him, but his logical side just chuckled and said that she was just in shock. Of course she would be in shock! Who wouldn't be when the demon that made several attempts to end her life just shows up in her hospital room in the future?

His beast wasn't too sure, but Sesshomaru hushed him and watched as an older gentleman entered the room and promptly began checking her vitals. This made Sesshomaru's hackles stand on end and his beast roared in anger at the male touching the girl. Yes, they both understood it was for her health but for some reason both parts of Sesshomaru didn't like it.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's mother addressed the older man as Dr. Kichida. From there, the physician began asking questions about Kagome after he had looked over her chart and noting her recent injuries. From what he overheard, Dr. Kichida was the family physician and had known Kagome for a number of years.

In an attempt to distract himself from what was transpiring in the girl's room, Sesshomaru began to recall when it was that he had last seen the girl.

* * *

_The battle against the dark hanyou Naraku had been brutal. Blood, entrails and pieces of lower youkai were strewn about the battlefield, marring the once beautiful field of purple flowers. Inuyasha was attempting to slice and dice Naraku as Sesshomaru battled with Magatsuhi, eliminating the nuisance with Bakusaiga with swift and sure strikes. Miroku and Sango worked in tandem battling the other lower level demons that Naraku had enlisted in his aid to gain the remaining portion of the Shikon no Tama that was currently being held by the young Miko Kagome._

_Kagome stood outside the fray, keeping the younglings safely behind her as she took down each hell spawn that approached one by one with her holy arrows while keeping an eye on Inuyasha and his battle with Naraku. She waited for that moment that she could get her shot in at the one being that had been a constant source of pain and agony for the people of Nippon._

_Even Jaken assisted in the protection of Rin and Shippo with his staff of two heads, when he wasn't falling back and hiding behind the dragon youkai Ah Un in fear._

_Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha worked in tandem; they were two of the most beautiful males she'd ever known, so similar in looks, yet so different in temperament. It was really unfortunate that they were always at each other's throats trying to kill each other instead of forging a bond of brothers. Yet there were times when Sesshomaru would beat Inuyasha within an inch of his life and then turn around and walk off stating that 'the "half-breed" was not worth his time.' Kagome had almost wondered if Sesshomaru _had_ cared and was, in some strange way, training Inuyasha to become stronger._

_"Kagome, stop fucking day dreaming!" yelled Inuyasha bringing her back to the present predicament. At that moment, a random mantis youkai came at her with his scythe only to stop as she noticed a sword being forced through its center. Dodging the downswing of the oncoming scythe, Kagome barely missed being sliced in two. Trying not to pay attention to the dead bug, Kagome looked to see who had saved her life this time. To her almost shocked disbelief she discovered that her savior was none other than Sesshomaru! Well, at least she thought it was since all that she saw was a blur of white silk and hair._

_Gaining her bearings and picking up her bow that was dropped in her haste when trying to avoid being split in half, Kagome turned to the kappa youkai, "Jaken, watch Shippo and Rin while I go help."_

_She then turned to Ah Un, "Ah Un, please watch Jaken."_

_Before anything else could be said, Kagome had turned and ran towards the battle with Jaken squawking in defense of his honor._

_As Kagome ran towards the center of the battle, she noticed her other friends Miroku and Sango as they continued to fight for their lives. She knew this had to end but she didn't know how._

_As the brothers continued their onslaught of powerful attacks, one by one, it seemed that nothing appeared to slow the dark half demon down. The fact that he held three quarters of the Shikon jewel didn't help their case any. Naraku would take an attack and then regenerate, chuckling the whole time. It was really getting on Kagome's nerves._

_"Ku, ku, ku," the Spider hanyou chuckled. "You have no chance of beating me!" he taunted, laughing as he rubbed it in. "You dogs will be destroyed and I will take great pleasure in slowly tainting and destroying that little miko who holds the rest of the jewel shards." His eyes gleamed lasciviously._

_"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Inuyasha as his demon tried to take him over, even with Tessaiga in his grasp. The thought of that evil being even breathing near Kagome made his insides burn; the protective feelings of pack were overwhelming him and Inuyasha wasn't interested in controlling the urges pulsing through him._

_Inuyasha continued to hack and slash at the spider as Sesshomaru stood back and berated his half-brother, "Inuyasha, losing your head will only get you and others hurt. Control yourself."_

_"Sesshomaru is right, we need to work together in this," Kagome yelled as she rapidly approached the melee._

_"Kagome you idiot! What are you doing here?! Get back!" screamed Inuyasha, but he was too late as a group of Naraku's tentacles shot at her before she could respond, grabbing her and tossing her into a tree, knocking her out cold._

_"Kagome!" yelled the voices of all of her friends. "You bastard, Naraku! I'm going to kill you!" raged the already irate inu hanyou._

_"I'd like to see you try!" Naraku crowed while he continued his assault on both the full and half demon brothers, getting shots at each one as they continued to hack at his appendages._

_"Inuyasha, the miko was correct. We need to attack together," the demon Lord called out as he released another attack wave from Bakusaiga._

_Taking the quick moment in time that Naraku was unable to attack from the last powerful blast, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood next to each other as they pointed their swords at the evil menace that had made a lot of lives miserable over the years. Together they stood and together they released their strongest attacks._

_With a scream and an explosion of pink light, the evil Naraku was destroyed. The large portion of the Shikon jewel he carried sat in a pile of ash-like debris that was once a vile body of flesh._

_"Wha?" Inuyasha was dumbfounded. _'Where did that purifying light come from?'_ he wondered as he began searching out around him only to discover Kagome slumped over on her knees after dropping her bow._

_"Kagome are you okay?" called the demon exterminator who was assisting her beloved Miroku in walking towards the fallen girl._

_Sesshomaru picked up the piece of the Shikon left in the remains of Naraku. The shard was tainted, blackened by the evil that was the spider hanyou. The pull of the stone did not tempt the mighty Inu Lord. He was too strong to be affected by such things nor did he want the false power the jewel would grant him._

_He looked towards Shippo and Rin, who were watching the goings on from the sidelines. "Jaken, take Ah Un and the children and go to Inuyasha's village."_

_Complaining loudly about having to once again babysit, the little toad demon took one look at his glaring Lord, gulped and quickly gathered the children. They boarded the dragon youkai and flew off in the direction of Edo._

_As Sesshomaru then approached the group surrounding the injured miko he noted how the girl didn't respond to the inquiries from her friends. The hanyou continued to berate the girl for her foolish actions while the demon exterminator tried to check the girl's injuries._

_The injured monk must not have been too injured for he continued to assault Sango by running his hand on her posterior. Screams of "hentai' could be heard for miles as the taijiya reacted as per the usual, clocking the monk with her hirakotsu._

_Ignoring the antics of the monk and slayer, Sesshomaru glared at his half brother as he listened to the words that spewed from his mouth._

_"What the hell were you thinking, Kagome? You could've gotten yourself killed out there!" Inuyasha berated her._

_"Were you trying to get yourself killed? Naraku could have killed you and then where would you be? DEAD, just like Kikyou!" And with that, the irritated hanyou turned and left the group to wallow in his pain and self-inflicted misery._

_Kagome just sat there on the ground, head bowed and shoulders shaking with the tears that came. The impact of the words spoken by the hanyou was not lost to Sesshomaru. He knew how much the young priestess hated to be grouped in the same category as Kikyou. Inuyasha spent so much time comparing the two and constantly reminding Kagome that she always fell short of the perfection that was Kikyou. Well, according to Inuyasha's standards, that is._

_Sango tried to console her friend, but to no avail. "Kagome just let it go. You know how Inuyasha gets when you get hurt. He's just afraid of losing you."_

_Keeping her head down Kagome whimpered. "I know, but does he have to be so cruel? I know I gave up on him some time ago, but…" she tried to stop the sobs that wracked her body._

_"Oh Kagome, I know it hurts," Sango cooed, trying to comfort the distraught girl._

_Sango had spent the last two years with the girl from the future and felt she knew her friend very well. While Kagome had given her heart to the silver-haired hanyou at one time, she had also given up on that dream almost six months ago. But Sango knew her best friend well. She knew that Kagome would never stop loving Inuyasha because he was her first love. Sango truly hoped that her friend would be able to move on and find someone to accept Kagome for who she was and not because she looked like someone else. It hurt Sango to see her friend so upset and in such pain._

_"Kagome, are you hurt?" asked Sango._

_"The priestess needs to complete her goal and rid the world of this ill-fated jewel," came a voice from the enigmatic Sesshomaru. He walked up to the priestess and the demon slayer and handed Kagome the large shard from Naraku's remains._

_He watched as the miko held the stone in her hand and brought it to her chest as she closed her eyes, purifying the piece to its former glory. Moments later she pulled the small bottle from the string that she wore around her neck, removed the top and emptied the shards that were in the bottle into the hand that she had the remaining jewel in. Sesshomaru carefully watched her movements as she brought her hands together, once again closing her eyes. Moments later there was a huge flash of pink light causing those in the clearing to shield their eyes._

_When he again was able to see, the girl and the jewel were gone._

* * *

Sesshomaru remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

When Inuyasha had returned to the site after hearing Sango and Miroku's cries, Inuyasha turned on Sesshomaru blaming the demon for Kagome's disappearance. It was Miroku who had managed to subdue the hanyou with an ofuda by freezing the half demon where he stood. Inuyasha was unable to move or speak, much to Sesshomaru's internal delight. The boy was on his last nerve and Sesshomaru would have liked nothing more than to wipe the blight of his family name off of the face of the earth, now that Kagome was not there to stop him.

Miroku and Sango had taken the time to explain what had happened to Kagome, that she had disappeared when she merged the shards together. They figured she had made the final wish, not knowing that she would be taken away from them.

Sesshomaru was curious to see if that was what had happened. Until Kagome awakened from fainting as a result of his presence, he would have to wait. He was a patient demon. He had waited over 500 years to find out what had happened to the little priestess and his inner demon was just as curious.

Sesshomaru overheard the doctor explain to Mrs. Higurashi that it appeared that Kagome had fainted, but to be safe he wanted to run a CAT scan to ensure there wasn't anything that might have been missed in the ER. He also suggested keeping her in the hospital for another night for observation.

Kagome's mother agreed that it would be in Kagome's best interest to keep her at the hospital another evening. The doctor then left the room to make arrangements for the CAT scan.

Sesshomaru, overhearing the entire conversation, approached Hitomi. "Mrs. Higurashi, I believe it is time that I explain to you my relationship to your daughter."

"Relationship? How do you know Kagome?" asked a slightly flabbergasted Hitomi.

Sesshomaru sighed. "My given name is Sesshomaru. You may have noticed a resemblance but Inuyasha was my half-brother."

Hitomi was floored. Well that explained a lot, except, "What do you mean 'was'?"

"Inuyasha, being the half-demon that he was, had many enemies. Granted, he was very strong having the blood of our great father in him, but it was not enough," he told her. "The boy had also been distraught by the disappearance of your daughter, falling into a deep depression. It is believed that he had given up on life."

Hitomi didn't know what to say. Inuyasha was like another son to her and she knew that Souta would be upset at losing the hanyou he had become so close to.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I loved Inuyasha like a son and he will be greatly missed by our family. I assume Kagome doesn't know this yet?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He wasn't sure how the little miko would take to the news, considering her current condition and her shock at seeing him alive.

"We will wait to address that subject at a later time. What I need you to know is why Kagome reacted the way she did. At that time in my life I saw Inuyasha as a being a bastard son and a horrible mistake made by my father." At Hitomi's gasp he continued on. "Please understand that hanyou were just that – half-breeds and were looked down upon. Their blood was unstable, and many would lose themselves to their demon blood, causing destruction wherever they went until someone destroyed them or they destroyed themselves."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment allowing Hitomi to digest what she was just told.

"Do you still feel that he was unworthy of being related to you?" Hitomi asked understanding exactly what he was saying.

"No. Many years after his passing, I began to realize how shortsighted I was especially since he was the only sibling I had; the only tie I had to our father. Even though he was born under the circumstances that he was, I finally was able to let go of the anger against him and move on. Unfortunately it was too late." Sesshomaru took a minute to sort his thoughts to try to explain to Hitomi the greatest error in his long life.

"Higurashi-san, because of my hatred towards my brother he was on the receiving end of continued brutality inflicted by myself. No, I'm not proud of this, but I constantly had to prove my strength as the Lord of the Western Lands. I had to remove him from the land of the living. With him continuing to live, the rest of demon-kind saw it as a weakness against my line and my rule," he explained. "By your daughter joining with him, she too received my wrath."

Hitomi understood, although she was none too happy. "You tried to kill my daughter, didn't you?"

"A couple of times, yes. However, once I understood her true purpose I knew I had to leave her alone." He chuckled a little darkly then, "but it didn't stop me from making Inuyasha's life miserable from time to time."

Sesshomaru then changed the subject, "I believe you may want to go home and change and see to the rest of your family? I will stay here with Kagome while you are gone."

Hitomi wasn't sure that was a good idea. After seeing her daughter's reaction to the demon in front of her, she thought it best to have Souta and her father stay while she went home to change. "While I appreciate the thought, Taisho-sama, I will have my father and Souta come in and stay with Kagome in my stead. I don't want to take up any more of your valuable time."

Sesshomaru understood. Hitomi Higurashi was very much aware of her daughter's reaction to the stoic male from the past. She would be just as tough to win over as her daughter. For some reason Sesshomaru was looking forward to the challenge that the Higurashi females would give him.

"Hn. Very well. But I do need to speak with Kagome at some point. Do not worry. I will not bring up the hanyou. There are other issues that need to be discussed and I am sure she will want to know what happened to her friends and the kitsune whom she cared for."

"Whatever happened to Shippo?" Hitomi inquired. She was very familiar with the little youkai that her daughter had taken a liking to. Almost like a caring older sister, her daughter had brought snacks and things to entertain the kitsune.

"He is alive and well, working for me in one of my global locations. He is on his way here as we speak."

"Well let me call my father so that he can get here quickly and I can go home and change." Hitomi then turned to the phone at Kagome's bedside to call the shrine.

* * *

While Kagome's mother made her call, Sesshomaru stepped out of Kagome's hospital room to make a call of his own. "Kit, how long until your arrival?"

"I am just outside the city limits, sensei. I managed to land at rush hour so it's going to be at least an hour." Then Shippo asked, "How is she?"

"She fainted at the sight of me, if that answers your question," chuckled the demon Lord.

"But she is at Nomura Hospital recovering from the last altercation. She has a broken collarbone and a number of bruises and scratches. Since she fainted her physician has ordered a CAT scan and recommended she stay another evening," he growled out the last part, really not liking the fact she was in such a place. He did not like hospitals since they stank of disinfectanta, illness and death. His sensitive nose was constantly being bombarded by the scents and he couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Alright, let me focus on the traffic and I'll get there as soon as I can," and then Shippo hung up.

Paying little attention to the road, Shippo recalled the last time he saw Kagome, the one who took care of him all those years ago. It was at the last battle against Naraku and he recalled how she looked before Sesshomaru had told Jaken to take him and Rin to Edo. He remembered when the group returned without Kagome and how heartbroken he was when they told him she disappeared and that she had most likely returned home.

Shippo took out his anger on Inuyasha. The hanyou had been the one to cause her so much emotional pain over those two years that she traveled with them, and it angered the kit that she left him. So Shippo had taken it out on the one who, in a child's mind, was logically to blame.

It took Shippo some years of training with Sesshomaru and learning from him before he finally got past his anger and look at things from a different perspective. Shippo was able to apologize to Inuyasha before the hanyou died, thankfully. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't had the chance to speak to Inuyasha and ask his forgiveness. Thinking about it now, he recalled that the hanyou didn't look well. Inuyasha, in his gruff way, accepted the apology from the matured kitsune. But the tired eyes and the way his face looked drawn added more years to Inuyasha. He had looked broken.

The loss of their friend Kagome had taken much life from of the group of shard hunters. Shippo recalled seeing Sango sobbing in Miroku's arms a number of times. She began to lose weight and interest in Miroku until one day he took her aside and asked her if she thought Kagome would want her to mourn. Sango had to think about it when he put it that way. Kagome was most likely home where she belonged, and while Sango missed her, Kagome would still live on in their hearts.

It wasn't long before the lovers were married and Sango popped out a few kids, much to Miroku's delight. The monk had stayed faithful to his Taijiya until their deaths later on.

Shippo smiled at that memory of their happiness.

Once the group returned from Naraku's destruction Inuyasha had taken off, rarely heard from again. There were rumors of a silver-haired inu hanyou that had surfaced from time-to-time and how he had saved a village, or rescued a child from a vicious oni. Shippo managed to track him down to a cave not far from his home village of Edo. It was high on a cliff and any demon with good vision could see a lone well in a clearing outside of that village. The location and view were not lost on Shippo. Inuyasha had loved Kagome in his own way and continued to grieve her loss.

Shippo hated leaving Inuyasha there alone, but he had responsibilities in the Western Lands. Sesshomaru had taken him in when Kagome had disappeared and no one else could care for him. Sesshomaru never told the kitsune why he took him in, but Shippo had an idea why.

The next time Shippo had gone to visit the hanyou all that he found was his remains. Inuyasha had died. Alone.

Changing lanes at the last moment, Shippo ignored the driver he just cut off and had flipped him the bird. Shippo was closer to the woman who had been so much of an older sister to him. Emerald eyes gleamed at the thought and he couldn't wait to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: When I originally posted this back in 2011 under the original title 'Yesterdays Dreams, Tomorrow's Nightmares,' I had fallen into the trap of calling Shippo Kagome's son. After reading MLMonty's 'Author's Parody' I had to take a step back really look at that. Really Kagome is what, 15? She's more of an older sister caring for a little brother. It made more sense to me, so I've hopefully fixed all of the 'mother' and 'son' connotations._

* * *

Chapter 2

Near the darkened docks of Tokyo where fishing boats brought in their catches for the day lay a number of old and abandoned warehouses intermingled with active fishing canneries.

Within one of the buildings that had been thought as deserted, was actually a home. While the outer building continued to reflect decay, the inside had been completely gutted and remodeled into a fine home. The open floor plan of the domicile was decorated with high-end furniture designating certain areas of a typical home. There was a living room, a formal dining area, and a kitchen that would make a chef drool at the professional appliances that were there.

The only closed off rooms were off to the back of the warehouse. The bedroom, an office and another space that looked like a surgical room of a hospital, fully stocked with all of the latest equipment.

A figure in a dark three-piece suit entered the home, removing his jacket and shoes at the door. The dark-haired male hung his jacket on the coat rack at the entrance and strolled towards the kitchen, unbuttoning his vest and tugging at his tie, loosening it before undoing the top two buttons on his shirt.

Going for the fridge, the male opened the door and pulled out a bottle of orange juice placed it on the counter nearby after shutting the door behind him. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard above, he poured the last of the juice into it before drinking it down quickly. After finishing, he put the glass in the sink to clean later.

Moving towards the living room, the figure walked up to a large armoire. Pulling out a key from his pants pocket, he unlocked the doors and opened them. Within the cabinet were weapons from history, items he had collected over the years, along with whips and handcuffs.

***He opened a small drawer and pulled out a few items before taking them to the low table there in the living room. He sat down and proceeded to go about preparing things. He lit a candle first, followed by opening a small bag to take out a small opaque rock and placing it onto a spoon. Rolling up a sleeve to reveal the inside of his elbow, he then grabbed a rubber tourniquet to tie on his upper arm.

It wasn't long before the syringe was filled and emptied into the figure's vein, bringing him to the point of bliss. Dark eyes closing, he leaned against the nearby couch as the opiate moved quickly through his body and enjoyed the feelings the drug made him feel.***

He had used for many, many years in one form or another. When the substance had become illegal, he had to be careful in order to obtain it. He had much experience in evading the authorities, his history having been very colorful, so finding a source for his drugs had not been much of an issue.

The figure took a deep breath and opened his eyes to reveal glowing red. A feral smile adorned his face and he laughed sinisterly. Calming down, he closed his eyes and focused on his target. Visualizing her location he began to work on her mind, slowly tearing her down and weakening her.

It was only a matter of time. He would have what he had searched for all these centuries.

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly to the sounds of voices whispering around her. Her head and body _hurt_! Gods, what did she do in her past life to deserve to hurt so much? Okay, maybe not a past life, but maybe the life she experienced in the past? Then she remembered…

'_Sesshomaru. He's alive and I saw him in my hospital room! Is here to kill me?'_

While Kagome was having her inner monologue, Souta and Grandfather were having a quiet discussion with the object of Kagome's thoughts. Sesshomaru had continued to linger around the hospital while waiting for the Kitsune to arrive. Kagome's grandfather and brother had arrived while Hitomi had taken the car to go home and shower and change.

Hearing a quiet moan from the girl in the bed, Sesshomaru decided that it would be best if he left the room while he got her doctor. No need to have a repeat of her prior performance after seeing his face. It upset his beast that the priestess was frightened of them and was whining at Sesshomaru to make things up to her and to comfort her. Not quite understanding why his beast cared what the girl thought he hushed the animal and approached the nursing station.

Once the Inu left the room Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. Squinting a little due to the brightness of the afternoon light, Kagome slowly looked around to see who might be in the room with her. Seeing her Grandfather smiling at her and then her brother, taking note that there were no demons in the room, she relaxed slightly.

"Ah, there you are my girl. You gave us quite a scare, there. How are you feeling?" Grandpa asked in a low voice.

"I feel like I've been run over by a Mack Truck, but otherwise okay." Kagome quietly replied. "Can I get some water please?" she croaked out.

Souta handed a glass with a straw to her having already poured it figuring she would need it, while Grandfather raised the head of the bed so Kagome wouldn't choke.

"Thank you, Souta," Kagome said handing the cup back to her brother after almost drinking the entire glass. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to rest some more.

"Hey Kagome. I didn't know that Inuyasha had a brother."

Kagome's eyes opened wide at her brother. "How did you know that?"

"He's here in the hospital, waiting for you to wake up. He said he wanted to talk to you."

Kagome's blood pressure skyrocketed. She was _terrified_. '_Sesshomaru was here, but how? Why?_'

Then she remembered that before she had 'left' the Feudal Era, he had never done anything that remotely was harmful. Other than the one or two times that he actually attacked her, he hadn't ever reacted unless provoked.

'_Maybe he's changed. 500 years or so would tend to mellow a person…er, uh demon a bit,' _she thought to herself.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she gave in and figured she'd give the demon Lord a chance. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate her fainting on him again. She chuckled at that thought.

"Uh oh Grandpa. I think Kagome's lost it. She's laughing to herself," Souta joked.

Quietly, not wanting to increase the aching pain in her head she growled out, "Souta, if I weren't in this hospital bed with a splitting headache I'd be all over you. Two years of fighting off oni and demons…you have no idea what I'm capable of." Her eyes glared.

Souta knew it was time to back off. He knew that look that she was giving him would mean extreme pain in his future, so he kept quiet.

At that moment, Dr. Kichida entered the room with a stoic yet slightly reluctant demon behind him. "Kagome-san, how are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

"I hurt all over and my head feels like it's trying to escape my skull," Kagome replied equally quietly to the doctor.

"If someone would please close those blinds, I think that will help a bit," he asked no one in particular but to the room. Sesshomaru obliged.

"I'll order up something for the pain. It will make you a little groggy, but it will take the edge off," the doctor explained. "We are also going to need to do a scan of your head to rule out any injuries. I'm going to have the nurse bring in a wheel chair and we'll get that done first. Then I want you to try to eat something when you take the meds, alright?"

Kagome nodded slowly, not to jar her already painful cranium. "Do you have any questions or have any new symptoms to give to me at the moment?"

Looking around the room being surrounded by males she knew she'd have to say something otherwise the pain would be worse. Sucking up her embarrassment she said, "Yeah, can I _please_ go to the bathroom?"

Chuckles could be heard from the males in her room, making Kagome flush red. So as not to embarrass the poor girl any more than necessary, the doctor took pity on the girl, "If you can hold on a moment and I'll get a nurse to assist you," and the doctor turned to the men in the room and shooed them out to give her a little privacy.

Not much later, a kindly old nurse came to Kagome's rescue and helped her to take care of business. Feeling so much better after relieving herself, Kagome was directed to a wheel chair brought in by an orderly so that she could be taken to radiology to have the CAT scan done.

* * *

Hitomi arrived at the hospital to find the men that she left in Kagome's room out in the waiting room.

"What happened?" she asked all three.

None of them wanted to answer her and turned to look at each other. However, Dr. Kichida saved them by showing up.

"Higurashi-san. We just finished the CAT scan of your daughter's head and she's just being brought back to her room. I've ordered some pain meds for her and a liquid meal. Please make sure she eats as much as she can. If she feels nauseous or dizzy or faints, ring the nurse right away, okay?" At the mother's confirming nod, he turned and left.

Hitomi returned to Kagome's room, followed by the three males.

Kagome looked up to the sound of her mother and smiled. Then she spied the trio behind her mother and blushed. It would be a while before she could look at them straight in the eye.

Hitomi remembered that Souta had soccer practice that afternoon. "Father, please take Souta home and then to practice, will you? He still needs to show up and I'll be fine here with Kagome."

Grandfather nodded and went to the unoccupied side of Kagome's bed to give her a kiss and turned and pulled Souta out of the room.

Left with only her mother and Sesshomaru, Kagome wasn't sure what to do at that point and then candy striper arrived with a tray for Kagome.

"Ah, food!" she exclaimed.

Uncovering the tray, Kagome was disappointed at the offering of miso soup and Jell-O. Sighing, she took it in stride and removed the plastic that covered the soup and began eating. Shortly after, the red-haired nurse with green eyes walked in with the pain meds, staying until Kagome took them. Once the pills were gone the nurse left the room.

With the ring of a cell phone Sesshomaru left the room to take his call. Kagome continued to eat while her mom caught her up on what had happened to her.

"Kagome, what happened before you showed up at the bottom of the well?" Hitomi asked. Before Kagome could reply, Sesshomaru arrived in the room with another person behind him.

The male was a good few inches shorter than Sesshomaru's 6 foot 2 inch frame, had long red hair and the most incredible green eyes she'd ever seen. Wait. Those eyes looked awfully familiar.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to reintroduce them. "Kagome, you remember Shippo, don't you?"

"Shippo?" she whispered. Putting her eating utensil down, she put her good arm out to reach him as if to hug him, her eyes watering. Shippo slowly sat next to Kagome, tears in his eyes, and pulled her gently into his arms to hug his the woman he had seen as a big sister.

_Gods, how he missed her._

Kagome was in tears. Her kit had found her. They were both shedding tears of joy finally being reunited after more than 500 years – well, for him. Even though it was only a day or so for Kagome, it felt longer to her.

Shippo was so happy he didn't know what to do. When Kagome finally stopped the waterworks, she pulled away gently yet keeping contact with him and introduced him to her mother.

The male that Kagome had told her so much about impressed Hitomi. While he was very handsome he had a quiet dignity about him, like the demon lord. She could tell that the male loved her daughter but not in the romantic sense. She looked forward to speaking with him and hearing his story.

Sesshomaru stood in the corner by the door of the room while listening to Kagome, Shippo and Hitomi converse, feeling a little out of place, but understanding that the two had much to speak about.

Kagome asked Shippo about what he had been doing over the years and he gave her the abridged version, figuring he could go into detail at a later date. He knew she wouldn't let him get away with glossing over certain aspects of his life.

When Shippo noticed Kagome beginning to drift off, her eyes fluttering closed, he lowered the head of the hospital bed so that she would be more comfortable. He and Hitomi decided to go to the cafeteria for a while to allow Kagome to sleep without being disturbed by their conversation. They had included Sesshomaru in the invitation, but he politely declined.

When the two had left, Sesshomaru sat in the chair that Hitomi just vacated next to Kagome. He sat and watched the onna as she peacefully slept. He noticed little things about her while his beast sat back in his mind almost purring in contentment. He watched as she took deep even breaths in sleep, her chest rising and falling with each intake and outtake of air.

Her eyes were closed, revealing nothing behind her lids. The crescent-shape of her eyelashes hid those blue eyes that looked deep into his very soul. The shape of her mouth like the bow she used to carry in the past, with full lush lips that beckoned him to kiss them. Skin that looked so soft but he was not about to touch. Her beauty was not only skin deep and the male in him did notice it and craved it even.

He physically flinched in response to his thoughts. Why was he even thinking those things?

He had never found a mate in all of his many years. Not anyone he could stand, anyway. Any of the youkai females that would have been a decent match politically were just that, a political match. He knew that his mother and father had been a diplomatic match and look where it got them. His mother still lived in some far away country and rarely contacted her only son. His father had found companionship in the arms of a human woman – Izayoi – and she gave birth to that stain on his family name; Inuyasha. But his father had found what he didn't have before. He had found love.

He wanted more from a mate than position and pups back then. He wanted to conquer Japan and the rest of the world and he had set his mind on domination.

Although, time does change a demon. No longer intent on taking over the world, he settled for dominating the business world instead.

But he wanted to share it with someone now. He and his beast wanted a family. Pups. He wasn't getting any younger and the desire to settle down had become stronger.

While Sesshomaru wrestled with his thoughts, Kagome was dreaming.

* * *

_The shard-hunting group was on the outer border of the Western Lands. It was an area that Kagome loved to visit whenever they traveled. It had a field of beautiful wildflowers and she knew Rin must have visited this area often. There was a hot spring nearby which she always made sure to visit._

_Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were having another one of their 'battles' or 'pissing matches' as she called them. Inuyasha was swinging Tessaiga around shouting obscenities at his half-brother. Sesshomaru just stood there glaring at the hanyou swinging his toy and acting like a belligerent pup._

_Kagome watched the demon Lord and tried not to get caught staring at his person. His otherworldly beauty always intrigued her and she found him extremely attractive. She wouldn't have minded getting to know him better but his distaste of humans and his lack of personality put a stop to those thoughts._

_Then the dream changed._

_There was darkness and no light. There were yells of "Kagome! Help me!" from familiar voices. Kagome tried to call back to the voices, "Where are you?!" The voices continued to call her in echoes making it impossible for her to find the direction they were coming from. Her heart sped and she began to sweat. The voices kept calling to her, asking her to stop the pain and as the voices reached a crescendo a pair of red eyes appeared and the sound of laughter, Kagome screamed._

* * *

The sound of screaming and the burning heat of purity forced the demon lord from his thoughts. Kagome was screaming in terror as if her life were at stake, flames of pink purifying energy surrounding her as if in protection from some unknown attack. Sesshomaru reacted quickly by picking her up from the bed and cradling her to his chest, ignoring the burn of her power as he tried to calm her with the soothing croons from his beast.

Dr. Kichida followed by two nurses ran into Kagome's room ready to sedate her if necessary, only to find her in the arms of Seiichi Taisho as he rocked her and tried to calm the girl. Only seconds later Hitomi and Shippo entered the room to the same sight.

Shippo recognizing the potential for being discovered began to try to convince the doctor and nurses to let Seiichi try to calm her without the use of drugs. Hitomi picked up on what Shippo was trying to accomplish, took the doctor by the arm and physically walked him out of the room while asking him if he had the results of her daughter's CAT scan.

Once sensing that the remaining outsiders were removed from the room, Sesshomaru looked up at the kit with his red eyes and nodded his thanks for thinking quickly on his feet. Shippo then left the room to make sure that no one entered until the beast had calmed and had given back control to the logical side.

* * *

Hitomi was trying to divert Dr. Kichida's attention away from Kagome's episode by asking about the CAT scan. She did find out that the scan revealed nothing of consequence. Hitomi's only concern was what the doctor was thinking. She could tell that he was very concerned with Kagome's fainting episode earlier in the morning and then the nightmare.

Hitomi told him if nothing else happened through the night, Kagome would go home in the morning. But with the understanding that she would let him know if anything untoward happened.

Thankfully he agreed.

Shippo was approached by one of the nurses – again the red head. "Shippo-san?" she quietly asked.

A little shocked that someone else knew him by his given name, he hesitantly replied, "Yes, do I know you?"

Her response was a dazzling fanged smile. "I'm Ayame. Kouga's mate."

* * *

Hitomi excused herself from speaking with Dr. Kichida after she assured him that she would let him know if there Kagome were to exhibit any other nightmares or show any other odd signs of distress, and returned to her daughter's room to see if everything was okay. Shippo met her at the door and they both walked in to find Kagome back in her bed asleep, and Sesshomaru standing at the window looking outside as if nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Kagome had begun to calm down from the nightmare the sharp scent of her fear had begun to dissipate. Eventually, she fell back into a deep sleep, much to the beast's relief. Sesshomaru continued to cradle the little priestess in his arms, a constant croon calming the anxious girl. Once the beast had determined that Kagome was calm he let his logical side take over.

Sesshomaru's eyes went from demon red to amber, then placed the girl back in her bed, carefully making sure to keep her arm stable so as not to cause her pain. Making sure that none of her IV tubes had been disturbed through the trauma, the male then placed a light blanket over her to keep her warm.

He turned away from Kagome and faced the window overlooking the bustling city of Tokyo. Standing there looking at nothing in particular, his mind drifted as he thought about how Kagome's screams affected him and his inner beast. _What was it about the human's pain that bothered them? What was so special about her that made his inner being fear for her as she screamed and writhed in her terror?_ Again, he found himself again thinking about how beautiful she had become, looking away from the window and over his shoulder at the onna in question.

While pondering the female and his life in general, he sensed before he heard the entrance of Kagome's mother and the kit.

"Sesshomaru-sama? How is she?" the kitsune quietly asked as he approached the demon that had watched over him through the centuries while looking alternately at the figure on the hospital bed. He noticed that the Alpha male had shed the suit jacket and tie he wore earlier and saw that they were carefully placed on the chair next to the bed, and the first two buttons on his white dress shirt were loosened.

"Resting. Finally," he replied.

Hitomi looked over her daughter checking for signs of trauma but seeing none turned to the two males in the room. "Do you think something in the past may have triggered the nightmare?" Hitomi asked the two males. "I haven't had a moment long enough to find out what happened before we found her at the bottom of the well yesterday."

Sesshomaru had been wondering the same thing but could not recall anything that might have caused Kagome's terror. "We wont know until she awakens to tell us of her dream. Mrs. Higurashi, please tell me what you can of what transpired yesterday when you discovered your daughter.

Hitomi spoke to him of how Souta found her at the bottom of the well only after hearing her cry, and everything else that related to the rescue prior to arriving at the hospital. "The doctor on staff was…. unusual," she began. "There was just something… off about him. My Father-in-law had also mentioned that his aura was hidden, perhaps concealed? I've never heard him say that about anyone before."

"That is a bit odd," Shippo commented. "Unless he is a demon. What was the doctor's name?"

"Takeda. Dr. Takeda."

"The name doesn't ring any bells but in the demon community we change identities fairly regularly to keep from discovery. I'm going to see if Dr. Takeda is in today and see for myself," said Shippo and proceeded to leave the room leaving Hitomi and Sesshomaru with Kagome.

Sesshomaru turned and continued to stare outside for a time deep in thought. Hitomi pulled a book from her purse to read, understanding the cue from the demon that he did not wish to converse.

A few hours had passed changing from late morning to late afternoon. Shippo had returned to find the pair in the same positions he left them. Shippo was unable to locate Dr. Takeda having discovered that he was off for the day, but he did speak to some of the staff that worked with him. It turns out that Takeda was well liked by the other doctors and staff. Shippo had drawn a blank.

Slight movement was made by the girl on the hospital bed, noticed first by the concealed demons in the room. "Kagome awakens," drawled the low baritone of the white-haired male as he turned to look at her.

Kagome's consciousness slowly came to as she awoke feeling a lot better than she had before. The pain in her head had settled to a dull throb and her body didn't hurt as much, with the exception of her shoulder.

Opening her eyes, she was rewarded with the sight of dazzling green eyes looking worriedly at her. "Hey 'Gome, how're you feeling?"

Smiling lightly at the male she remembered was her son she responded, "Much better, thank you. But I could really use some water." Her mother was there with a glass of water in hand.

She slowly took some sips after Shippo adjusted her bed so she could sit up. Kagome put the cup on the table next to her bed. She then looked at the three faces that looked like they were worried about something. Making her feel uncomfortable, she barked, "What?!"

"Kagome honey, do you remember anything? Do you recall having a nightmare?" her mother asked, to which the girl replied, "Uh, no."

The three adults in the room looked at each other and Sesshomaru explained. "Kagome, you awoke a few hours ago screaming at the top of your lungs. You mean to say you don't remember?" To Kagome's head shaking in the negative he continued, "You smelled of terror and great fear. It was not until my beast took over that you calmed down enough to allow you to fall back asleep." He purposely left out the detail about him cradling her as his beast purred at her.

"Really, I don't remember anything," Kagome said a little confused.

"It's okay, Kagome. We'll let it go and hopefully it was just a one-time occurrence," her mother consoled.

"Kagome, I was just getting ready to go," Shippo began. Turning to Hitomi, "I'm going to take my things over to Sesshomaru-sama's home and make a few phone calls. Do you mind if I come by tomorrow before Kagome checks out of the hospital?"

Hitomi answered before Kagome had a chance to reply, "Shippo, I am so sorry we kept you from getting settled in." She knew that he had traveled from a great distance and had very little sleep.

"Oh Shippo, don't worry about me," Kagome told her son. "You go and get some rest and I'll call you when I get home."

Shippo excused himself reluctantly leaving the hospital room only to be followed by his mentor.

"Kit, I will contact you tomorrow to arrange the time for you to visit Kagome," he stated.

"What do you mean, you'll call me? Kagome already told me she'd call me when she was settled at home," Shippo countered.

"I will be making sure that Kagome is settled and rested before anyone comes to visit her," the demon emphasized as his eyes flashed from gold to red and back and his youki flared in domination.

Shippo exerted great self-control at that moment to not recoil as he felt the oppressive power of Sesshomaru's youki and wondered why he would go to such length for the girl, to see to her comfort.

Bowing to his sensei in submission, yet still a little confused by his actions, Shippo turned and left.

Sesshomaru returned to Kagome's room where he found mother and daughter discussing what had happened prior to her showing up at the bottom of the well.

"Naraku had thrown me against a tree and knocked me out. When I finally woke up I saw that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting ready to attack all at once. I knew that they would not be able to defeat Naraku alone, so I gathered my bow and arrow and took the shot at the same time I saw the brothers release their attacks," Kagome told her mother. "It hurt so much and it's no wonder, with my collarbone being broken."

Seeing Sesshomaru walk into the room, Kagome looked at him as she continued her tale. "You wanted to know why I disappeared, Sesshomaru?" At his nod, "I fused the jewel together and knew that if I didn't get rid of the cursed thing that there would be no peace in the world. So I knew then that I had to make a wish."

"What wish was it that you made, Kagome?" asked the Inu.

"I had thought about it a lot over time. Knowing that the wish had to be pure and unselfish made it very difficult to come up with. I knew that even if I had wished for Kikyo to be returned to life would still be selfish in the respect that it was something that Inuyasha wanted it for himself. It may not have been selfish for me to make the wish, but it was for Inuyasha's selfishness."

Kagome paused a moment while she took a sip of water before she began again.

"I figured the best way to go about it was to not make a wish for some_thing_ or some_one_, so I made the decision to go with making the jewel disappear. Of course, I knew that with the jewel gone from Feudal Japan then I too would cease to exist there," she finished.

Sesshomaru was quiet as he thought about all that the priestess had said. It answered the question of what had happened to her. But he still wasn't sure why.

"Why would you leave Inuyasha? I thought that you and he…" Kagome interrupted him before he continued that thought.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I were never going to be together. He couldn't get past Kikyo and I wasn't about to be her replacement. I had to move on," she explained. "Didn't you see how he talked to me? How he constantly put me down and criticized me? I knew that we could never be if he was going to continue to treat me that way. I know that he loved me in his own way, and that he showed it differently, but I couldn't continue to let him abuse me that way."

Hitomi was astonished by what Kagome had said about Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha to be brash and immature, but she wasn't aware of how he treated her daughter on the other side of the well. To say she was disappointed in the half-inu was an understatement.

Before Kagome could ask the whereabouts of his half-brother, Sesshomaru decided it was time for him to leave for the evening. "I have things to take care of at the office so I must depart for the night," Sesshomaru stated. "I will return in the morning before you are released from the hospital." Gathering his suit coat and tie he then bowed and left the room as if in a hurry.

A little confused by the demon Lord's abrupt departure, Kagome figured it was for the best. She didn't want him blaming her for taking up his valuable time. He was an important figure in the business world and she just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was alive and well and in the future.

Hitomi decided that she needed to go home as well, reluctant to leave her daughter by herself but Kagome put her mother at ease, "Momma, I'll be fine. There are plenty of nurses and doctors around to keep an eye on me if something should happen. Besides, do you really want to leave grandpa and Souta alone again for the night?"

Knowing that the boys could barely take care of themselves, Hitomi relented. She kissed her daughter on the forehead murmuring, "I love you Kagome," before leaving for the night.

Finally being left alone to her thoughts, Kagome decided that it was just too quiet. She really didn't want to think about what happened after her disappearance. Did Inuyasha find happiness? Did Miroku and Sango get married? Before she could distress herself more, she turned the television on. Surfing the channels, she finally found a movie to watch. It looked like a romantic comedy. She needed a little light-hearted comedy right now.

The sun had already set on the horizon blanketing the city in darkness; the city lights flickered on in welcome as the nightlife began. Kagome rested as she watched her movie, being interrupted only for her evening meal and to have her vitals checked. Over time she finally gave in to the stress of the day and dozed off before the movie ended.

* * *

On the other side of the city in one of the largest buildings of the business district sat a frustrated Sesshomaru. He sat in his office trying to focus on the tasks he had before him but was unable to concentrate. The sounds of Kagome's screams echoed in his mind and the terror he had seen in her blue eyes continued to haunt his thoughts. _What was wrong with her? What had she dreamt about to cause such a reaction in her?_

Shaking his head to clear it, he opened his email. Taking the time to respond to urgent items and address other issues he finally was able to say he got something accomplished. He turned off his computer deciding that he had done what he could for the evening.

He got up from behind his mahogany desk to stand and look out the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. Thinking back to how Tokyo used to look made him yearn for the simpler days when the air was clean and demons physically fought for what they wanted and defended what they owned. Wars were fought and won with sword, claw and strategy instead of money and politics. He missed those times.

Then those damnable blue eyes haunted him once again.

He really hadn't wanted to leave her and his beast was not pleased to be away from the female either. They were concerned that there was more to the nightmare than they were thinking, but just couldn't put their finger on it.

The flare of her miko power had surprised Sesshomaru with its intensity. He recalled that she was powerful when he knew her 500 years ago, but there was something different about the energy that radiated from within her. When she began to calm, so did the energy as it wrapped around the both of them in a gentle caress, slowly diminishing as she fell back asleep.

He looked at his watch seeing that it was after 11:00 pm, he decided he had done enough for the day. He left a note for his assistant on his desk, letting him know that Sesshomaru would not be in the following day and to re-schedule any appointments.

After years of dealing with over-zealous women who only wanted him for his money, and flaunted themselves in clothing that should never have left the privacy of the home, Sesshomaru had decided to hire a male as his assistant. Fujita was a loyal man and very intelligent. He was always a step ahead of his boss, which was amazing in itself for being the human that he was. The male knew that his boss didn't want to be bothered by blithering idiots and scheming businessmen and was very capable of screening all incoming calls and visitors. Not many were able to pass Fujita's inspection and those who did were fortunate. Sesshomaru's time was money and Fujita made sure that it wasn't wasted.

Tomorrow was Friday, so it gave the demon Lord the weekend to resolve issues regarding the past with Kagome. Hopefully the nightmares would end and he could deal with the fallout of what had transpired with Inuyasha. He was not looking forward to telling her the story, but knew it needed to be told. She would want to know.

Taking the elevator down the 18 floors to the parking garage, Sesshomaru was thinking about an upcoming social function that he had been coerced into attending the next weekend. He usually went alone but thought he'd surprise the business world and the media by bringing a date. A plan was forming in his head and he smirked as he wondered how the young female he planned to ask attend with him would respond.

The elevator came to a stop in the garage and Sesshomaru exited and walked to his car parked in the front space marked with 'President Taisho' on it. Pulling the keys out of his pocket Sesshomaru unlocked the doors and disarmed alarm in one press of a button of his black Mercedes CL65 AMG. He opened the door and climbed into the car sitting in the fine leather seat. He closed the door pressed the ignition button to start the car, listening it to it purr to life. Sesshomaru pulled out of his spot and then the garage nodding his head at the security guard at the exit as he passed by. Turning onto the main streets of the city towards the highway, Sesshomaru made his way home.

* * *

As the hospital quieted down for the night, all patients put to bed and floor nurses were focusing on paperwork from the day, a lone figure arrived on the 8th floor after having sent a distraction in the form of an attractive male to the on-duty nurse.

Finding the nursing station empty, the figure walked to room 818 and opened the door. It approached the lone female in the bed and sat next to her. With his clawed hand he placed it on her forehead and soon a red glow surrounded the girl.

Removing his claw from Kagome, the figure then stood. Taking one last look at the girl on the bed he turned and left the room. As he left the room he ran into a familiar red-haired nurse.

"Oh! Dr. Takeda, what are you doing up here?" asked Ayame.

"Ah, Nurse Yamamoto, I'm just checking in on Miss Higurashi. I was the doctor on call when she came in yesterday morning in the ER and was just checking on her," he lied. "This is an odd shift for you, isn't it?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Actually, I forgot my cell phone at the nurses station and just realized it late this evening. It's my lifeline and I can't just leave it anywhere, you know?" she explained as she walked to the nurse's station and proceeded to show the doctor the phone in question.

"Well, I've done what I came to do. You have a good evening Nurse Yamamoto," Takeda called as he walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah, you too, Doctor," she replied.

Looking around and finding that the shift nurse was missing she looked around until she discovered the missing woman in the lounge with one of the more attractive orderlies from the ER. Not caring about embarrassing the couple, she barged into the room making the couple break away from each other and try to cover themselves.

"You had better hope I don't report you two for this," she growled out before she turned and left the room and the couple to get dressed. She waited for the shift nurse to return to her station.

When the nurse had finally returned to her station, Ayame was firm with her, "You will not leave your station unless it is to see to a patient. Do you hear me?"

Seeing the slightly terrified girl nodding in assent she continued to explain the situation, "Kagome is a friend of mine and my husband's and here I find Dr. Takeda lurking in her room where he has no business. I don't care if he was the attending in the ER when she came in, he gives me the creeps and I don't want him hanging around her, do you understand Nurse Hayashi?"

"Y-yes Nurse Yamamoto, I understand," the girl stuttered out.

"Good, now I'm going to check on Kagome and then I'm going home. I left my phone here earlier, if you're wondering why I'm here at all." The redhead turned towards Kagome's room and said, "I'll see you around, and if I catch you messing around with the orderlies again, I'll be having a discussion with the Dean of Medicine." With that threat, Ayame left the girl to check on Kagome.

Finding nothing unusual, Ayame took a quick look at Kagome's chart and noted that she was to be released the following day. Ayame looked at the girl she remembered from so long ago, she was amazed that Kagome had not changed a bit in appearance. Kouga was going to be unbearable when she told him Kagome was here and alive. Ayame knew that he had loved her long ago and really hadn't let her go. But Ayame wasn't worried. She and Kouga had been together a long time and had a dozen pups together and he loved her in his own way. They were very happy together.

Taking a final look at the girl she turned and left the room. Ayame had recognized Kagome's name on the medical chart earlier that day but didn't want to approach her until she was sure. She was so glad she had run into Shippo earlier in the day. It had confirmed her suspicions. A wolfish grin showed on her face as she thought about Kouga's response to her news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ayame made her way home that evening arriving well after midnight, only to find her mate sound asleep in their bed.

_'So much for giving him the news,'_ she thought ironically to herself. _I could wake him up, but he's such a grouch if I interrupt his sleep. I guess it'll just have to wait.'_

She knew he'd give her an earful for not having woken him up with news of Kagome right away, but she figured it would be worth it. She always looked forward to the make up sex when they got into arguments.

Changing into her bedclothes for the night, Ayame climbed into the bed with her mate with a smile on her face.

~ o O o ~

Takeda was a nervous wreck the entire trip home. That wolf had almost caught him. He couldn't afford to be sloppy and his master would be displeased with him had he been found out. He needed to get the girl away from that damn Inu or there would be hell to pay.

He paced in the warehouse that he had converted to a spacious loft-like home. It kept him away from the public eye when things got bad and enabled him to indulge in his hobbies. Located in an industrialized part of town, the surrounding buildings were mostly vacant with the exception of a vagrant or two.

Needing to calm himself, the dark-haired male unlocked and opened the armoire removing the items he needed from a drawer. He sat himself down at the low table and went through the motions of preparing a double dose of his drug and injecting it into his bloodstream.

Feeling the opiate do its job, Takeda closed his eyes and relaxed allowing the drug to calm his frayed nerves. The continuous use of narcotic since his younger days had damaged his mind causing him to 'see' visions of a dark-haired master who told him stories of a jewel that would give him untold power should he get his hands on it.

Tonight was such a night that his 'master' came to visit.

"Master, I'm sorry. I didn't know the wolf would show up!" he pleaded at the empty room, kneeling down on the floor prostrate.

"I know I was almost discovered. It won't happen again, I swear it!" he begged to no one in particular.

"Please, master! Please don't hurt me!" he continued as cried in fear of the potential repercussions he would be subjected to.

As he calmed he spoke again, "Yes master. Thank you master. It won't happen again and I will be more careful I promise. The jewel is within our reach, but Lord Sesshomaru has become a player in the girls' life."

He hadn't counted on that particular demon to show up and that had complicated things. Wolves he could handle and even the wily Kitsune. However, Inu were extremely territorial when it came to their possessions or members of their pack. Takeda needed to see just how close the female was to the Inu before he made his move.

In the doctor's mind, the master disappeared leaving the male to plan. He would continue to haunt the girl's dreams and subject to her to her worst fears while slowly breaking her down emotionally. Takeda had been alive long enough to know the stories of the Miko from the future, the Hanyou Inuyasha and the rest of the gang who had traveled the wilds of Japan in search of the Shikon shards and the inevitable defeat of the evil hanyou Naraku. He'd been able to learn details that only someone within the group would know and he would use it to his advantage.

Rising from his position on the ground, Takeda stood and walked into a room hidden in the back of his home and turned on the lights. There within the room was a replica of an operating room with surgical tools, lights and table. Cabinets lined the walls with surgical supplies and medications used to incapacitate patients.

He would bide his time and plant the seeds. The Shikon no Tama would be his even if he had to kill the Inu and the girl to get it. There was no room for failure.

~ o O o ~

The following morning dawned clear and sunny, with not a trace of a cloud in the sky. All the traces of the torrential downpour not two days before had all but disappeared. Life around the city awoke and stretched its legs beginning to start a brand new day.

The hospital began to show signs of life as nurses made their rounds, checking patient's vitals while orderlies distributed meals. Sounds of activity could be heard throughout waking the dark-haired time traveler from her restful sleep.

As a red-haired nurse entered her room with a knock at the door and a cheerful, "Time to wake up." Kagome yawned and stretched as best she could to get her blood flowing, the sling hampering her ability somewhat.

Pulling the blood pressure monitor on wheels behind her, the nurse grabbed Kagome's good arm and placed the cuff on her. Pressing the button on the monitor to start the process, the nurse procured a disposable thermometer and told the Kagome to say 'ah' placing it under the girls tongue. Snagging the already straining arm, the nurse proceeded to press her fingers to Kagome's wrist taking her pulse.

Once the monitor 'beeped' it's completion, the nurse removed the horrid thing from Kagome's arm, pulled out the thermometer and took a glance at it.

"Okay, everything looks good, young lady. I suspect your doctor will be releasing you today since you slept through the night without any issue," the kindly woman informed. "Are you feeling any dizziness? Headache or nausea?" she asked.

Shaking her head in the negative, Kagome replied, "No, I feel a lot better."

"Ah that's good to hear," replied the nurse that reminded Kagome a lot like Ayame, green eyes and all.

"Well then, I'll leave you now. Dr. Kichida will be in later this morning to check in on you." Turning, the nurse left the room.

Kagome decided it was as good a time as any to take a shower. She had left the feudal era right from a battle that had left her covered in dirt and varying debris. Fortunately, she hadn't been covered in any blood but her own, otherwise that would have opened up a whole can of worms if the hospital had found demon blood on her. She shuddered at the thought.

Grateful that hadn't been the case, she was feeling extremely dirty so the little miko slowly rose from the bed and swung her legs over placing her feet on the cold tiled floor. She gripped the rail of the bed and slowly lifted her body, standing on her own two feet for the first time in a few days. Feeling stable enough to walk a little, she took her first tentative step and then another, moving her hands to different pieces of furniture as support.

Discovering that there were no clothes to be found, Kagome sighed in frustration. _'Great. Now what do I do?' she thought to herself._

As if in answer, a knock sounded on her door and Hitomi stuck her head in the room.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you up! How are you feeling?"

Hitomi continued on and before Kagome could answer her question her mother showed her a duffle bag stuffed with a change of clothes, soap, shampoo and other items to make Kagome feel more human again.

"I figured you'd want to take a shower before you check out today."

"You read my mind, momma. Thank you. I was just looking to see if there was a change of clothes only to find nothing. You are a lifesaver," the girl gushed.

"Do you need help with bathing?" Hitomi asked.

"I'll probably just need help after the shower. I'll just do the best that I can and maybe take a bath when I get home." With that, Kagome slowly made her way to the small bathroom, her mom helping her by placing soap and shampoo within reach. Hitomi left the bathroom not fully closing the door in case he daughter needed her.

Soon after she heard the sound of the shower could be heard and Hitomi knew her daughter would feel much better after a good washing.

Hitomi was concerned about Kagome's recovery. Not the broken collarbone, but the loss of Inuyasha and her friends from the past. When she and Shippo had talked the day before, he had told Hitomi about what had happened to the hanyou after Kagome's disappearance. Even though she was angry with him for his mistreatment of her daughter, she couldn't hold it against him after discovering how devastated he had become.

She had hoped that Kagome would have found a lifetime of happiness with the dog-eared hanyou. But things didn't turn out the way she had thought.

It was while she was lost in her thoughts standing in front of the window that the distant demon Lord occupied the prior day that he showed up. A knock at the door brought her to the present.

"Ah, good morning Taisho-sama," Hitomi greeted Sesshomaru respectfully as she bowed.

He in turned bowed with a "Greetings, Mrs. Higurashi."

Hitomi would have asked him to call her by her first name since she felt he was close enough to the family to warrant the honor. But she felt he would not feel comfortable doing that, so she kept it to herself.

"Has Kagome seen her physician yet?" he asked.

"No, not as of yet. I think he'll be in making his rounds shortly," Kagome's mother responded.

Sesshomaru replied with his trademark, "Hn."

Sesshomaru joined Hitomi at the window the two looking out over the city lost in their own thoughts.

Moments later, Hitomi decided to ask the demon why he was here.

"Taisho-sama, may I ask you a question?" Hitomi asked. When she didn't get a response she figured she might as well proceed.

"Why are you here? For Kagome I mean. Is it a debt you feel you need to pay towards your brother? For the past?"

Sesshomaru was surprised by the woman's forward question. Then again, she was Kagome's mother and now he knew where the daughter got her personality. He figured honesty would get him further with this woman, and he was not one to lie.

"In the beginning my reason for being here for Kagome did relate to my brother and our past," he began.

"Shippo told you how he had found Inuyasha in a cave outside the village of Edo, correct?" At her nod of assent he continued, "I had known where Inuyasha had been living at that time and I had been asked to not reveal his whereabouts. You see, he felt responsible for Kagome leaving. While yes he did tell me of your daughter's origins, he also explained to me that he figured she had made the final wish and had been returned to her time. Needless to say, I had a difficult time believing the hanyou but he did not smell of deceit. However, it was still trying for this one to believe such a tale."

Sesshomaru paused a moment looking towards the bathroom as he heard the water turn off in the shower. Seeing his hesitance to continue the story, Hitomi put her hand on his arm to get his attention and said in a quiet voice, "You can tell me the rest later, if you prefer that she not overhear this."

Grateful for the Higurashi matriarch's forethought, he nodded in agreement. "Once Kagome is released from here, I will be taking her home so that she can get settled. You are more than welcome to come as well." Hitomi was inviting and asking at the same time.

Hitomi had hoped the male known as Seiichi Taisho to the outside world would accept her offer to come to the shrine. She had a feeling that he would not decline. It wasn't his name and fortune that made her decision to invite him. There seemed to be a connection between the inu and her daughter and she wanted to see how things played out.

With the nod of acceptance given, the female smiled happily. She had a feeling he would be a constant fixture at her home.

"And you must be sure to extend the invitation to Shippo. I know that he will be a constant source of amusement and will keep Kagome's mood up, don't you think?" she asked.

"I will contact the kit once Kagome has settled in at your home," Sesshomaru replied.

With that last comment, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a very content yet slightly damp Kagome.

"Ah, that was wonderful!" cried out in bliss. "Just what the doctor ordered. But I am exhausted," she finished as she slowly sat on the bed. She had managed to get herself dressed but ran out of steam when it came to drying her hair.

Hitomi saw that her daughter's hair was still wet offered to towel dry her hair and braid it in a ponytail, since they didn't have access to a hair dryer. Kagome agreed to allow her mother this chance to groom her like she used to as a small child. Kagome relaxed in her mother's ministrations enjoying the stroking of her head and hair.

Once Hitomi finished braiding Kagome's hair, the doctor made his appearance. "Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, good morning," he greeted the two ladies with a bow. Noticing the male in the corner of the room he extended his greeting to him as well.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" he asked the girl. "Any pain, dizziness or nightmares?"

Kagome, leaning back in her newly straightened bed replied to the doctor that she was feeling well enough to take a shower.

"It wasn't very easy with the sling but I managed," she told him. "And I slept really well for some reason, but I feel pretty weak," she complained.

"That's most likely the side effects from the sedative from yesterday and your body healing," he replied.

"Seeing as your vitals look good and there have been no other issues I see no reason to let you go home young lady," the doctor decreed with a smile and signed the release forms. "Whenever you are ready to go, nurse Kato will bring in a wheel chair and escort you out."

"I'm ready now," Kagome pushed. "I have nothing here to pack except the items momma brought in for my shower." Then she looked for her mother who walked out of the bathroom with the bag she had brought in from home that morning.

"All packed up," Hitomi beamed.

"Alright then, I'll get the nurse," Dr. Kichida said, and as an afterthought, "I need to see you in about 6 weeks to see how you're doing and maybe take that sling off." And the doctor disappeared through the door.

Hitomi looked to the quiet demon standing off to the side by his window of choice and asked if he would like to follow her and Kagome to the shrine.

"I'm familiar with your family's shrine, Mrs. Higurashi. I shall meet you there after I stop buy my office to take care of a few things."

"Of course," Hitomi replied. "Would you join us for lunch later? Say about 1:00?" she asked him.

"That would be agreeable. Would it be acceptable to bring the Kitsune as well?" he inquired.

"Definitely. I don't think he'd want to be kept from Kagome, do you?" asked Hitomi as she looked at her daughter.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered to the inu.

"He is your kit and will always be very close to you. It would serve no purpose to keep you apart," he explained evenly as he walked towards Kagome who was still sitting on the bed.

Looking down at her from his great height, their eyes met. Both tuned out the world around them as they seemed to communicate as gold met blue.

Hitomi observed the interaction with a small smile and let them have their moment.

However, the moment was interrupted by the kindly nurse that took Kagome's vitals earlier that morning, pushing a wheel chair into the room close to Kagome, forcing the demon Lord to move from his position by her.

"I had a feeling you'd be discharged this morning. I am so glad that you are well enough to leave this place," she remarked as she assisted Kagome to the chair and pushed the footrests down so Kagome could place her feet in them.

Turning the chair around towards the door she looked at Kagome and Hitomi and joked, "Now make sure you don't leave anything behind or I'll get to keep it."

Kagome and Hitomi both laughed at the old nurse while Sesshomaru was indifferent. The nurse, acting affronted, responded with a huff.

"What? You think I'm joking!" This caused the women in the room to burst into laughter.

Satisfied she completed her task by lightening up the mood in the room, the nurse proceeded to walk Kagome out of the room, down the elevator and out the front door.

~ o O o ~

Ayame awoke to find that her husband and mate had already left for the day as was the norm. He was in the office by 8 am to do any research necessary for a case he would be working on. He was not only a dedicated mate and loving father, but he was a fierce opponent in the courtroom. Koga Yamamoto had made a name for himself as a formidable attorney and was known as being tough but fair and aided not only the demon but also human community. For once, Ayame wished he would play hooky from work.

Since she wasn't expected into work until later, Ayame decided she would pay her husband a visit at his office to tell him the news. She wouldn't miss his expression for the world. With that thought, the wolf demon made her way to the shower to start her morning.

~ o O o ~

Koga was already having a bad morning. He had left on time only to get stuck in traffic and arriving at the office late, his latest client had decided to fire him the morning of his trial and then he spilled his coffee in his lap. Granted, he owned the law firm so he could make his own hours, and the client who had fired him was as guilty as hell, so it really wasn't as bad a day as he made it out to be.

However, the coffee thing had really got to him. The suit he wore was expensive and he'd be lucky if the dry cleaners would get out the stains.

Sitting behind his desk with his feet propped on the top and his arms behind his head and eyes closed was how Ayame had found her mate.

Ayame had opened the double doors of her mate's office and slipped in unnoticed. _'He must be having a bad morning,' _she thought to herself. Slinking up to his desk, she stood there for a few moments before she got tired of being ignored.

"Koga!" she yelled and watched him jump a couple of feet off of his chair. She loved catching him off guard and those opportunities were few and far between.

"Dammit Ayame! You scared the shit out of me!" he yelled, a bit incensed that she caught him so distracted.

Approaching her male, she put her arms around him and pulled him close to her while nuzzling under his chin, a sign to her Alpha that she was sorry. When Koga's arms wrapped around her, she took the opening to move her nose along his left jaw and made her way to his earlobe and sucked on it.

"Woman you had better stop before you start something you can't finish," he warned.

Ayame chuckled and pulled away from her mate, giving him a peck on the lips before completely detaching from his body. Turning her back to him while she was straightening her scrubs she casually spoke.

"I ran into an old acquaintance at the hospital yesterday and you'll never guess who it was," she teased.

Koga was still smarting from the sneak attack called his mate and didn't really feel like playing around. Blue eyes blazing he retorted, "Who is it wench? I've got a lot to do today."

"Fine grumpy, I wont tell you that I saw the Shikon Miko, Kagome."

With those parting words she opened the door of his office and left, leaving a stunned wolf youkai in her wake.

By the time he woke up from his stupor Koga ran outside to where he saw his mate and grabbed her by the arms before she could get away.

"What did you say?"

"I ran into that little…well not so little anymore, Kitsune that used to hang out with Inuyasha and Kagome way back. Shippo is his name," she explained, dragging it out knowing it would tick her mate off. He was so easy to rile.

"Anyway, earlier I had seen a chart with the name Kagome Higurashi on it and it struck a memory. When I saw Shippo it came to me," she went on. "I saw her Koga. It's really Kagome."

Koga was shocked by the news and let go of his mate. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Seeing the response from her male for what it was she replied, "Yeah. You should have seen her Koga. She has a broken collarbone and various cuts and bruises on her. She looked like she had been in a battle," she replied.

"And you wont believe who has attached himself to her, someone else she knew from the past. I mean besides Shippo."

Koga stood a moment trying to think whom else she may have been in contact with. Who else was still around Japan in this day and age that knew Kagome. Then a light went on. "NO! Not _him_!" he bellowed. "You are _not_ talking about Taisho are you? Please tell me not _him_," he almost begged.

"Why Koga if I weren't mated to you and had a pack of children with you and secure in our relationship I'd be jealous. Yes_,_ _him_. It seems that Sesshomaru-sama has taken an interest in the little female or has a debt to pay to his brother." She paused to think.

"Knowing him it's the latter," she stated knowing how the inu was.

He was an honorable demon and had been the key to keeping demon-kind from extinction. After World War II, things had changed drastically with the fallout from the bombings in Japan. The once impervious demons discovered that there were things that could destroy them slowly and painfully. Sesshomaru, through some kind of foresight, managed to gather those who would follow to a safe location before the bombs were dropped. She and Koga and their family owed that very demon their lives.

"You're probably right," Koga agreed. "Is she still at the hospital? I'd like to see her for myself."

"She was to be released today. Knowing her doctor like I do, she's already out. He likes to let his patience loose as early as possible. He figures they heal quicker in the comfort of their own home," she explained. "Speaking of which, I need to get going to work."

Kissing his mate before getting into her car he told her to have a good day. "I'll see if I can track her down. I'll let you know if I find her, okay?"

"Alright Koga. Don't get yourself into trouble while I'm at work. And wait for me before you go see her or you're sleeping on the couch for a while!" Ayame threatened.

Koga knew his mate wasn't kidding and agreed. "Go! I'll call you," and stood back so Ayame could pull her car out of the driveway. Koga walked with a light heart towards his office. Things had turned out a lot better than when he started his day.

~ o O o ~

They had parted ways with Sesshomaru after Hitomi had brought the car up to the exit door so Kagome wouldn't have to walk the distance. After assisting Kagome into the passenger side of the family vehicle, the inu told them that he and the kit would join them at the designated time for lunch before he walked off towards his car.

Once Hitomi entered the car and sat in the driver's seat Kagome attacked, "You invited him to lunch?"

"Yes I did," her mother replied. "He will be bringing Shippo as well and I figured you'd want to spend some time with him."

The rest of the drive was in silence as they made the way home.

Hitomi and Kagome arrived at home not long after leaving the hospital. The Friday morning traffic was unusually light this morning but Hitomi wasn't going to complain. She parked the car at the base of the steps to the shrine figuring she would have her father move it later. She didn't want Kagome to have to walk more than necessary and the usual parking spot was just too far away.

Hitomi exited her car and went to her daughter's side to open the door and help her out, grabbing the duffel bag and her purse before closing and locking the car door. Slowly the two women made their way up the steps to the shrine and their home.

Kagome was glad to be home. After two days in the hospital, she was looking forward to her own bed and her own bathroom. The sterility of the hospital made her edgy and she would be glad to put that experience behind her.

As they walked towards their home, they passed the God Tree and Kagome's heart clenched in pain as memories assaulted her. The scar on the tree was a reminder of the hanyou that had once been stuck to it with an arrow, placing him in a state of permanent sleep. So many memories and so many adventures she had from the last few years.

"Momma, I'm going to sit out here for a little bit."

"Alright Kagome. Sit here on the bench and I'll check on you later," replied her mother. Hitomi left her daughter to relax while she went into their home to prepare for their lunch visitors.

Kagome sat near Goshinboku thinking about her adventures. She would never escape the memories with this particular tree, a demon lord and Shippo as constant reminders. She knew she would have to let go of the past.

She had spent three years of her life in the Warring States Era trying to fix that which she had broken. The quest to find the shards and complete the shattered Shikon no Tama had taken longer than she had hoped. In those three years she had made friends and enemies, destroyed many youkai that had been overtaken by the power of the Shikon shards, loved and lost that love, and finally put the pieces of the jewel together after destroying the evil that was Naraku.

In those three years, she may have made friends but she lost her future. Spending so much time in the past had been detrimental to her study time and her ability to graduate with her class. She hadn't been able to pass all of her classes, thanks to her 'illnesses'. Now that she was back she wanted to enroll in adult school to complete her High School Diploma. From there, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life.

She knew she had to let go of the past to move on to the future and she was willing to do that. Making the decision to do so, Kagome felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. _'Hunh. If that's all it took, I should have done this sooner,'_ she thought to herself.

Her heart feeling a little lighter she rose from the bench and made her way into her home.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kagome entered the shrine house she could already tell her mother had begun preparing the afternoon meal. Walking into the kitchen she saw Hitomi chopping radishes and potatoes for Oden. She asked her mother if she needed help with the preparations.

"No Kagome. You go rest and I'll take care of things. If you see Souta please tell him to come down and set the table. There is still some time until our guests arrive but I want everything perfect," she explained.

Her mother was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to entertaining guests and always wanted her visitors to be comfortable and feeling welcome in their home. It was going to be no different when having Sesshomaru and Shippo over. After all it wasn't every day that you were visited by a Lord.

Kagome left the kitchen through the living room making her way to the den where Souta sat playing video games.

"Hey sis!" he greeted and got up off of the ground to give her a gentle hug. "How are you doing?" he asked her quietly.

For being almost fifteen, Souta had an old soul about him. Yes, he was a typical nosey and noisy annoying little brother, but he was able to sense the little things about his sister.

"I'm good," she replied vaguely. "I'm a little tired and I'm going to go upstairs and rest a little while."

"Kagome, something seems off about you," said Souta. "I can't put my finger on it, but your aura looks different from before when I found you at the bottom of the well," he explained.

"Maybe it's because I'm tired," she placated. She quickly changed the subject, "Oh, mom wants you to set the table for lunch. She invited Sesshomaru-sama and Shippo for lunch, so add to more places," she told him and left to go upstairs, but before she could Souta grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Kagome, if you need someone to talk to, remember that I am here for you. For anything, okay?"

Looking at the young boy who was growing up so quickly, Kagome nodded.

"Thank you Souta. I'll keep that in mind." Souta let her arm go and Kagome left the room.

Kagome took the stairs up to the second floor, making a right into the hallway. She approached the first door on the left grasping the handle and turning it she pushed the door open.

Her room hadn't changed in the three years she had been back and forth between time periods. Replenishing her first aid kit and filling her bright yellow backpack with foodstuffs, clean clothes and other supplies were the priority at that time.

But now, now she had all the time in the world. And she really wasn't all that tired.

She looked at the pink paint on the walls and shuddered.

_'That's the first thing to go,'_ she thought to herself. _'Maybe a soothing slate blue or maybe a sage green would be better.' _She tapped her chin in thought. 

_'Yes, I like the thought of the green. I could accent it with some soft beige tones and reds on the bed and on the window covers.'_

Kagome walked through the small space that was her room, redesigning it in her head. She went to her desk and turned the old computer on, listening to it complaining as it warmed up. While she waited for the machine to boot up Kagome grabbed a small notepad from a desk drawer and a pen to make notes of the changes she wanted to make.

Once she had made her list, she opened the web browser on the computer and searched for the local paint store so that she could look for the best paint and color options. She took notes of the colors she wanted to see so she would be prepared when she was able to go shopping since online colors never run true. Kagome hoped her mom wouldn't mind going to the mall to look at window coverings and a new bedspread.

Once she had finished her research, she closed the browser and turned off the computer. Her next project to tackle was her clothing. Kagome had changed physically and while she didn't have a perfect figure and a large chest, her body had transformed from all of the walking and fighting done in Feudal Japan. No longer was she lanky Kagome. She was still trim but held more curve and muscle tone.

Opening her closet she began sorting oblivious to the outside world and the time of the day.

* * *

Sesshomaru had called Shippo from his car when he had left the hospital. He extended Hitomi's invitation to lunch to which the kitsune accepted. Having made arrangements to pick the kit up at 12:30 Sesshomaru ended the call.

He made his way to the office to check on things at work. Even though he had told his assistant that he was taking the day off he figured a surprise visit wouldn't hurt. It kept his employees on their toes.

Sesshomaru parked his Mercedes in his personal parking spot, turned off the car, exited and locked it. Turning and walking towards the elevators to the upper floors he smiled the smile that usually made lesser beings flee for their lives.

* * *

Koga decided that since Sesshomaru had been in contact with Kagome that he would start there. Looking up his card on the Rolodex on his desk he picked up the phone receiver with one hand and punched the phone number on the keypad with his other.

Waiting for the dog to pick up the phone Koga drummed his free hand on the desk in impatience. When the phone was answered by a different voice Koga asked to speak to Taisho-sama.

"I'm sorry, but Taisho-sama took the day off today. Would you like to leave a message for him?" came the male voice on the other side.

"Fujita it's Yamamoto, I really need to talk to Seiichi right away. You know what, I'll try his cell," and Koga hung up on the assistant.

Fujita hung up the phone just as the elevator sounded and his boss exited. Standing Fujita greeted his boss, "Taisho-sama, I was not expecting you today."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru walked into his office and closed the doors behind him.

His cell phone rang and Sesshomaru pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling. The wolf. Great. He really didn't want to talk to Koga. He knew that the kit had seen and spoke to the wolf's mate and surely she told him that Kagome was here.

His more primitive side did not want to share and was displeased that the wolf was calling for his female. They both knew that Koga had used to have an interest in the miko but he was mated. So why did he want to reestablish contact?

Sesshomaru shook his head mentally trying to clear the confusing thoughts and emotions that were plaguing him. Why did he really care if the wolf wanted to see Kagome? His beast whined at him telling him that she was theirs and only theirs and to keep the rival male away.

The phone stopped ringing and Sesshomaru sighed. Sitting in the seat behind his desk he turned and looked out onto the city. It was time that he and his beast had a heart to heart talk.

He got comfortable and closed his eyes.

After having meditated and communed with his beast Sesshomaru had come to a decision; Kagome would be their mate. Really, he should have seen it a long time ago. She was extremely intelligent and very loyal even to the hanyou that had continued to put her down and break her heart at every turn. And she was uniquely beautiful.

He had a plan on how to win her over.

The benefit dinner that his company held yearly would be the first step in helping Kagome become used to his presence. He would speak to her mother and let her know of his intent. If he didn't have Hitomi on his side it would make things extremely difficult with Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch seeing that it was time for him to pick up Shippo. He closed up his office and nodded at Fujita as he passed on his way to the elevator.

* * *

It was almost time for their visitors to arrive. Hitomi had made Oden even though it was more of a fall or wintertime dish and not something typically prepared in the middle of summer. She had made it because it was Kagome's favorite. With her daughter's return to the future for good Hitomi wanted to do something special to celebrate.

Hitomi went up to her daughter's room and knocked on the door and opened it when she heard 'enter' only to find clothes all over the room, the bed and any surface available.

Baffled by what greeted her, Hitomi asked, "What are you doing, Kagome?" The mother in her was a little worried by what she was seeing since her daughter was usually a very neat and orderly individual.

"I'm making a change, Momma. I'm 18 now and an adult. It's time to get rid of the old Kagome and bring in the new one," she explained. Then she went to her desk and moved some clothes to another pile to find her notepad.

"I've made a list of the changes I would like to make to my room if it's okay with you, momma." Then pointing at the walls, "The pink has got to go."

Hitomi looked at the list with paint brands and color numbers and notes of ideas for what she wanted to do with her room. Seeing the color scheme she agreed that it would be good for her daughter to do this.

"I don't see why not, Kagome. We'll start shopping tomorrow and if it's not too busy at the shrine, I'll have grandpa and Souta start preparing your room."

Kagome was relieved that her mom would support her in this change. It was a bit drastic but she felt it was necessary.

"Thank you momma. I still have quite a bit of money put away from daddy's passing that we can use," she began before he mother interrupted her.

"No. I will pay for this. That money is to be used for college if that is what you wish to do," she told her daughter. "You've been through so much over the last three years being pulled to an era where you were in danger at every turn, only to lose your best friend and extended family. I want to do this for you Kagome to help you heal and move on."

The doorbell rang. "Those must be our guests. Come and help me welcome them, Kagome." Then turning to look at the room, "and be sure you close the door. We'll straighten this up later."

* * *

"Taisho-sama, Shippo. Welcome to our home," greeted Hitomi as the two youkai entered.

Shippo replied with a smile to Hitomi and Kagome, "Thank you for the invitation to lunch, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Shippo, I consider you family. You may call me Hitomi," she told him. Looking at the silent male next to Shippo she included him.

"You too, Taisho-sama if you are comfortable with the informality. Like I had told you I considered Inuyasha like a son and you are his brother so that makes us family," she concluded. She had decided she would make the offer even if he declined.

Before Sesshomaru could respond to woman he wanted as mother-in-law, said woman ushered the males into the dining room where Souta and grandfather already sat waiting for the meal. Grandfather sat at one end of the table as the head of the house with Souta to his left. Kagome sat next to her brother and Hitomi instructed Sesshomaru to sit at the other head so that Kagome was at his right. Hitomi had Shippo sit across from Kagome and she would sit next to Shippo to the right of her father.

Once everyone sat down in his or her places, Hitomi began to serve the meal.

* * *

After lunch was finished, Hitomi began clearing dishes with the help of the inu. Shippo and Kagome walked out to the God Tree to sit and talk while Souta went to a friend's house and grandpa began to close the shrine up for the evening.

"Is Sesshomaru doing _dishes_?" Kagome asked Shippo trying hard not to bust up. The idea of the Great and Terrible Lord of the West washing dishes with a human woman was just too funny to her. Inuyasha must be rolling in his grave laughing.

"Nah, you know him. He has reason for every action. He must have wanted to talk to your mom," he explained a little surprised by the inu's actions as well.

Changing the subject, Kagome asked him point blank, "What happened to Inuyasha after I left?"

Knowing that Sesshomaru wanted to speak to her on that subject he told her just that. "But I'll tell you what happened to Sango and Miroku if you would like me to."

"Yes please!" she responded expressively and Shippo began weaving his tale about the adventures of the monk and demon slayer and their brood moving her to laugh at their antics.

While Miroku hadn't really changed his ways he did change the direction of his affections to his lovely Sango. He was a faithful husband and loving father to their family of 7.

"Three boys and four girls. Can you imagine? Miroku with daughters? Those girls had a tough time finding husbands the way he chased them off saying that they couldn't trust males and their 'perverted ways'," Shippo imitated the monk's voice.

Coming from Miroku that was a laugh.

"They did rebuild the Slayer's Village and the population exploded with new families moving in. Sango trained the new slayers and she taught them to always watch out for the heart of the demon by their actions and not slay first and ask questions later. To say she and Miroku were not popular with the monks and miko's of the time is an understatement," he told her.

"What happened, Shippo? Did they attack the Slayer's Village?" Kagome queried.

Shippo's face darkened.

"It was a dark night; a night of no moon. A group of monks and miko's had gathered with some of the Shogun of the area. They brought their ranks together and attacked the village, killing all who lived there. It was horrible Kagome. Such a huge loss of life," he related with heavy sadness lacing his voice.

"Fortunately the eldest four children of Sango's family had been in the other territories with their mates and escaped with their lives," he told her. "Their decedents are still here to this day."

It actually made Kagome feel better that her friends did live on through their children.

"That's so sad Shippo," she said gravely. Then she changed the subject to focus on the male sitting next to her.

"So, any girlfriends or a mate I should know about," she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Kagome!" he cried, embarrassed that she would ask such a thing. Kagome laughed at his discomfit.

While Kagome grilled Shippo on his love life or lack of, Sesshomaru began telling Hitomi the story he had begun earlier that day in the hospital.

"As I had mentioned before, Inuyasha had spoken of Kagome's origin. To me it sounded outlandish but there was no deceit in his words. He knew that with my power and virtual immortality that I could potentially survive through the next five hundred years or so until Kagome would be born, raised and pulled through the well once again."

"He sent you to watch over her, didn't he?" Hitomi asked, knowing where this was going.

Sesshomaru hummed in agreement. "He loved your daughter and he couldn't live with the idea that he had been the cause of her leaving him, Shippo and the slayer and monk. He lived with the burden of guilt for over one hundred years, Hitomi. By the time I had seen him he was a shell of his former self," he spoke solemnly.

"I don't want to know the details of what happened to him," Hitomi told him. "I don't want to know if he committed suicide or walked into his own death. Just leave me with the image I had of him before," she asked quietly.

"Before I left him, he released the Tessaiga to me asking me to take it and use it to protect Kagome. Not that I needed it. I took it from him honoring his last request. I left him shortly thereafter never to set eyes on the one that was my half-brother," he concluded. He decided to leave out that Shippo had found Inuyasha's remains in the cave the last time he went to see the hanyou. No need to disturb her with the grim details.

"I meant what I said, Taisho-sama. You are considered part of this family, therefore you may call me Hitomi if you are comfortable with it," she offered.

"Only if you call me Sesshomaru," he countered not to be outdone by the human female.

She smiled, "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hn, no 'sama'. If we are truly family that is unnecessary," he replied.

As they finished the washing, drying and putting away of the dishes, Sesshomaru decided it was time he approached Hitomi with the subject he was anxious to bring up.

"I would like to ask permission to take Kagome to a work function in two weeks," Sesshomaru began. "There is a benefit dinner that is held on a yearly basis and I find that I do not have a companion to join me."

"I think you should be asking Kagome, don't you?" Hitomi asked right back.

Sesshomaru answered honestly, "She is still your daughter and living under your roof. I felt it necessary to gain your permission first."

"Thank you for your consideration, Sesshomaru. I think that will be fine," she answered. Hitomi was inwardly pleased.

Switching to his other reason for speaking with her he asked, "Hitomi, what do you know about youkai and their inner beast?"

Blinking a blank look at the demon in front of her she answered honestly, "Not much I'm afraid. I've only just become acquainted with demons recently and there is no real history on them. Why?"

"Demons are basically a beast of nature with different levels of youki. Depending on their level of power they can either run only in their true form, a combination of their beast and a human form, which are lower level demons, or those with high levels of youki that can transform into a humanoid form and hold it indefinitely. While I hold this human form I am essentially a beast on the inside. The inu beast within me is a separate element when I am in this form but when I become my true form we become one," he explained.

"Wow, I had no idea…" Hitomi responded in awe.

"Hn. Yes, now when a demon's beast senses their intended mate, they will do whatever they can to convince their other half to spend time with and woo said female. Keep in mind that finding a mate that both halves can agree upon is very difficult and can take centuries."

Hitomi looked at him and asked, "How old are you if I may ask, Sesshomaru?"

"One thousand and fifty-eight years," he replied.

"But you don't look a day over twenty-eight or so," she said a little surprised by number.

"Once a demon reaches maturity at about 800 hundred years, the aging process slows down drastically. I will continue to age a year for every hundred years."

"How old was Inuyasha when Kagome was there?" Hitomi wondered.

"A little over two hundred years," Sesshomaru offered.

"That explains why he acted more like a teenager than an adult. It explains a lot about his personality," said Hitomi. "Why are you bringing up… OH MY GOODNESS!"

Hitomi finally understood.

Hitomi put the towel down on the counter that she had been using to dry the dishes they had just finished putting away and made her way to the living room to sit on one of the chairs. Sesshomaru hesitantly followed the woman, a little alarmed by her reaction. He sat down on the couch situated in front of Hitomi.

Hitomi sat on the chair across from the demon that had just explained intimate details of a demon's beast and their method of selecting a mate. When she put things together in her mind she finally understood why he was telling her this.

His beast had chosen Kagome. How did she feel about this?

It was time for Sesshomaru to convince Hitomi that he was sincere in his interest and affection for her only daughter. This could make or break his future and if she didn't agree to his courting of the girl, his beast might go insane. He would not only lose his mind but his reason to live.

"Please believe me that I originally had no intention of obtaining a mate in the near future nor had I planned this. I have been on my own for so long that I figured that since no one had caught the attention of my beast that I would be unattached for some time. However my beast began to notice things about Kagome after seeing her hurt this last time and it was distressed by her pain," he explained.

"You spent time with my daughter before when you joined the group to search for the shards. What was so different now?" Hitomi asked trying to get her head around the oddness of the situation.

"It has been over five hundred years since I have been so close to your daughter. For all I know my beast could have been harboring affection for her from before but never said anything. I don't think I could have dealt with an unhappy beast missing its intended mate for so long without going insane."

"Insane?" Hitomi asked.

"Please understand that I am not divulging this to try to gain your pity should you not agree to let me court your daughter," he explained.

"When a beast has chosen the one it wishes as a life mate, it will do whatever it can to be with them. My beast will compel me to be with Kagome, to speak to her, to bask in her presence, to take in her scent. It will try to push to the front and take control if I don't allow follow its wishes to be with its intended," he finished his eyes glowing with emotion.

"If you refuse my suit of your daughter my beast may go on a rampage of destruction," he added softly.

"But what do _you _feel for my daughter?" she had to ask. If she was going to agree to this she had to make sure her daughter would be loved and cared for.

"Kagome is unique. She is intelligent and loyal to a fault. Her incessant chatting drives me to distraction, yet she cares for others before herself," he told her.

"But that doesn't tell me what you feel for her. Do you love her?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer that. He truly was stumped. "I can promise to care for her and provide her a very comfortable life for eternity."

"Wait! An eternity?" Hitomi asked a bit incredulous.

"I won't explain the details but yes. When we join as mates she will share my lifespan," he answered.

Hitomi was quiet for a while deep in thought. She had to think things through and she didn't feel that she could make a decision yet and she told the demon waiting on her the same. It seemed too soon for her daughter to make such a life-changing choice. Besides, he still didn't answer her question but deep down Hitomi could tell he cared for Kagome.

"I understand that you are not ready to make a decision at this moment and will give you time to sort through your thoughts," he concluded, and at that moment Shippo and Kagome returned from the outdoors.

"Hi you two. What have you guys been up to?" Kagome asked genuinely interested and Shippo following closely behind.

Sesshomaru stood when Kagome had entered the room and he answered her question honestly, "I was just asking your mother if she would allow me to court you, Kagome."

There was shocked silence in the room and then a screech of "WHAT?!"

_AN: Thanks for the follows/favorites and my 1 reviewer! You guys are awesome!_


	7. Chapter 7

Shippo chuckled from behind Kagome and commented to the inu youkai, "Smooth sensei. Real smooth," before he grasped Kagome in his arms hugging her while pulling her towards the vacant love seat to the side of Hitomi and Sesshomaru. Her mother looked peeved, like Kagome did whenever she was angry with Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru has asked your mother for permission to court you. I have given her my reasons for choosing you and will give her the time to think on things before providing me with her approval," he explained to Kagome his eyes piercing hers in their intensity, slightly rimmed in red. He had not planned on bringing it up so soon but it was already out in the open and he had to deal with it now.

Kagome didn't know what to say. _Sesshomaru wanted to court her? As in eventually marry her?_

After Sesshomaru sat down she looked at the demon Lord, eyes speckled in red and showing her the honesty behind his feelings while his face remained typically stoic.

_'Wow!'_ she thought to herself.

Before she could think otherwise Kagome extracted herself from Shippo's arms and walked towards the inu sitting on the couch. She timidly sat down next to him and before she knew it, his arms had wrapped around her and pulled her onto his lap. He dug his nose in her neck, nuzzling and taking in the scent that was uniquely hers.

Hitomi began to object at the display but Shippo stopped her with a look before she said anything. She had forgotten what Sesshomaru had said about his beast compelling him to be near her. It would take some getting used to.

Kagome relaxed in the arms of the male as she allowed him to hold her, the soft rumble making it impossible not to unwind. Eventually the rumbling tapered off and his beast relinquished his hold on his more rational side allowing the logical side to return.

Sesshomaru pulled his face from Kagome's neck and whispered in her ear, "I am sorry" and gently placed her on the couch next to him. Their eyes met, gold on blue. His communicating want and need. Hers, confusion and dare he hope, _interest_?

Hitomi sat across from the two figures staring into each other's eyes and knew there would be nothing she could do to keep the demon from her daughter. And from her daughter's response to the beast's attentions, it appeared the interest was reciprocated.

"Sesshomaru," Hitomi began. When she had his attention she told him, "I will agree to allow you to court my daughter. But only if Kagome agrees to allow it as well."

Sesshomaru turned to look at the female next to him and directly asked her, "Kagome Higurashi, will you allow me the honor of courting you?"

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was honorable and wouldn't make decisions rashly. From what she recalled he was a good Lord over the people of the Western lands and he took his responsibilities seriously in the past. There was no reason to doubt that he was still a man of integrity so how could she deny him? Her only reason to hesitate was because she really didn't _know _the current Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I don't really know you or who you've become," she hesitated.

"That is the purpose of this courting period, Kagome. If you find that after 6 months that you do not feel that we should mate, I would honor your request to end it," he clarified.

"Then I agree to allow you to court me, Sesshomaru," she agreed wholeheartedly with a smile that lit up her face.

A rare smile graced the Lord of the Western lands face. "You have made this Sesshomaru very happy, Kagome. You will never know a moment of sorrow and you will want for nothing," he told her.

Gathering her available hand in his he gently turned it over and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist, causing tingles of pleasure to run through Kagome's body.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the feeling that coursed through her body for the first time. _'What was _that_?' _she wondered to herself.

Sesshomaru had seen her response only to be followed by the scent the slight hint of arousal. He was very pleased by her reaction to something so simple as a chaste kiss. He couldn't wait to see how she handled things as their relationship progressed. However, he knew he would have to take things very slowly.

Shippo was no fool. He could scent both Sesshomaru and Kagome's slightly aroused excitement and knew that even if Sesshomaru tried to take things slow, they'd be mated sooner than the six months given for Kagome to make her decision.

Shippo smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for them to have children.

"Well," Hitomi stated, "since that is settled, I have a few errands to run before I begin preparing dinner. You are both welcome to stay if you wish."

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru in askance as he indicated that he had nothing that needed his immediate attention for the evening. Looking at Hitomi Sesshomaru confirmed that he and Shippo would stay for the evening meal.

Hitomi took her leave of the three in the living room. Shippo, feeling like a bit of a third wheel, decided to go look for Kagome's grandfather and see what the old man was up to.

That left Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting on the couch in the living room. Alone.

Kagome felt a little nervous and at a loss for words for the first time in her life. Then she remembered something.

"Sesshomaru? When I asked Shippo what happened to Inuyasha he said that you wanted to speak to me about him. What happened to him?" she asked him almost hesitantly.

Sesshomaru gently yet abruptly pulled Kagome back onto his lap and into his arms as he sat back on the couch. He smiled gently at the slight squeak that she emitted. Once the pair was comfortable Sesshomaru told Kagome what he knew of what happened to Inuyasha.

Even though Sango and Miroku were in Edo they had each other, which left Inuyasha to himself. Shippo had gone with Sesshomaru early on and Kaede had passed on not long after Kagome's disappearance. The hanyou was truly alone.

He had begun traveling around Japan and defending those unable to defend themselves. While it had been rewarding and had made a name for himself as a protector of the innocent, no one had taken the time to befriend him.

He finally decided that no one cared about him and in turn, he would care about no one ever again.

He returned to the village where everything had begun only to find that he didn't recognize anyone there since too many years had passed. Deciding not to linger, he traveled until he found a cave hidden in the mountain range within his viewing distance of the Bone Eater's Well. If Kagome had decided to return, he would be the first to sense and see her. It was in that cave that he was found dead.

Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha but she couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for his fate. Her final wish had taken away the only happiness he had ever known. Even though they were not destined to be together romantically, she was still the only one who had seen him as anything other than a half-breed or an abomination.

She was his best friend and she had left him behind. Alone.

But what really disturbed her was that he died in the cave that he had made his home while waiting in hope for her to return.

Sesshomaru told her that Inuyasha had given him the Tessaiga to protect her with. The fact that he would give up his prized possession and the one item that would seal his blood said a lot to Kagome. He had given up.

She began to cry for the loss of her best friend, forgiving him his past transgressions. She cried for having left him alone to survive without the support of a friend or family, knowing Sesshomaru would not be there for him in that capacity. She hoped that he forgave her for leaving him.

Sesshomaru held her and consoled her while releasing a constant rumbling within his chest attempting to console his intended. The scent of her tears bothered him because she cried for the hanyou, but he knew they were tears of healing and of letting go. He was oddly comfortable with the idea.

Eventually Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru followed shortly after.

* * *

Takeda was doing reconnaissance. He felt he needed to check out the home of his mark in order to advance the next step in his plans.

Concealment in place, he made his way up the steps of the shrine in the appearance of a young adult male. Reaching the top of the stairs he noticed the shrine's monk walking around and securing doors for the evening in preparation for closing for the night. Takeda noticed a red haired male following the elderly monk, not recognizing him as anyone of importance though he recognized him as youkai.

The elder monk and the kitsune were trading tales and myths while completing the tasks for the evening. Shippo was having fun listening to the 'myths' of some of the demons that he had known in his lifetime, chuckling at some of the faulty information that had been passed down the ages. In turn, Shippo was able to pass on the corrections to the elderly male knowing it would be passed down to the next monk who would care for the shrine.

Neither male noticed the young adult walking on the shrine property until he was almost upon them.

"Good evening," greeted the young male. "I've come seeking blessings for a great task that has been given to me," he explained to the monk.

Shippo excused himself to return to the house to let the elderly monk do his job. Grandfather unlocked the sanctuary to allow he and the young man in. There both males sat in front of the altar while the monk gave his prayers and asked for blessings.

Outside, Shippo was standing guard. He was confused at how the human male had approached without he or grandfather sensing him. He question whether he was really human or was he a concealed being? Either way, he was going to keep an eye on him while he was on the property. Something did not feel right about the visitor and his instincts were rarely wrong.

Shippo hung outside the building until it appeared things were completed and they would be exiting. Shippo made himself scarce by hiding behind another building within sight of the two men as they said their goodbyes.

Takeda continued to sit as the monk droned on frustrated that the kitsune had decided to linger outside the sanctuary doors. There was no way for him to get away with sedating the monk without the demon outside knowing it.

He would have to return at a later time. This put a delay in his plans and he knew his master would not be happy.

Once the prayers and offerings were made for the blessings the elder monk escorted Takeda out talking about how wonderful it was to have young people taking interest in Shinto traditions once again. Takeda nodded and smiled while planning to make another attempt to infiltrate the shrine at another time.

Takeda said his goodbyes to the elder monk and made his way down the stairs to his car that was parked on the street. Opening the drivers' side door Takeda climbed into the car, closed the door, started the car and drove off.

* * *

As grandfather finished his routine for the evening Shippo walked up to him to speak to him about his 'guest'. Once the chores were completed he and Shippo returned to the house.

They walked into the entryway towards the living room only to find the demon lord fast asleep with an also tuckered out miko on his lap. Figuring they would rather live to see another day than bother them, they made their way to the dining room. A slightly blushing Hitomi who must have seen the spectacle that was Sesshomaru and Kagome shortly joined them. She prepared tea and brought it into the dining room before sitting down with them at the table.

Shippo began the conversation. "That boy that came and asked for a blessing, did you notice anything unusual about him?"

"No, not at all. But then I was focusing on his request. Why do you ask?" asked grandfather.

"He had no aura," Shippo began before Hitomi interrupted with "You mean like that doctor in the ER?"

Shippo had to ask, "Do you mean Dr. Takeda?"

"Yes," Hitomi confirmed. "There was something very odd about that doctor. His lack of aura just was creepy," Hitomi explained.

"Now that you mention it, he did have an absence of presence. It was like he wasn't really there," grandfather spoke. "The body is there, but no soul and no aura. Curious that there are two beings so similar."

"What are the odds that we would run into two similar beings within a few days time?" asked Hitomi.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should keep alert. It seems a little too coincidental, don't you think?" Shippo posed.

The next thing they heard were series of loud screams could be heard from the living room.

* * *

While grandfather, Hitomi and Shippo continued to discuss the strange incident a change in Kagome's demeanor was becoming noticeable to the inu youkai's beast while cradling her in his arms. While Sesshomaru's logical self had been basking in her calming scent, the beast came forward to watch over them.

Kagome was still sleeping but her peace was being disturbed by images and voices within her dream. The beast noticed the change but continued to observe.

_Kagome once again found herself in a darkened environment, clouded by a heavy mist. The ground was hard and rocky and dotted with grass and brush as if she were in a field of some sort._

_"Kagome! Where are you?" a voice traveled from somewhere out in the darkness sounding an awful lot like her Hanyou friend. "Kagome, wench, are you lost again? If I get my hands on you…."_

_Kagome found her anger from being once again called a 'wench' screamed out "SIT! How DARE you Inuyasha! It's not my fault your senses are no better than mine in this mist!" she yelled at the voice._

_The next sound she heard was a noise that she wished she could have blocked out. It was like a large book was being torn in half, but she knew it was her friend being torn apart. The screams and tearing and bones popping from their sockets were loud over the quiet of the noiseless background._

_Kagome froze in place from unadulterated fear as the sound of growling made its way towards her. From the shadows a massive shape made its way through the brush, and as it neared her she screamed in terror. _

The screams coming from his intended jarred Sesshomaru from a restful slumber, his beast giving the reins back to his logical self. He grasped Kagome as she flailed in her sleep as if trying to run away from something. Her shrieks hurt his ears and brought the rest of the household into the small living room to see what was going on.

Over the still screaming girl Sesshomaru continued to hold her and let loose a low rumbling sound from his chest trying to soothe the terrified female viciously scratching and tearing at him to get away.

The onlookers were in shock at Kagome's actions even though she had no control over them. The terror was palpable in room as was the holy power that sprung from her. What struck Hitomi and Sesshomaru as odd was that the energy pouring from Kagome seemed lighter and not as powerful as the last flare up and that it didn't burn with purification like it had previously.

That was truly odd. If anything Kagome should be getting stronger as she matured.

Instead of Kagome calming down and falling back into a restful sleep she woke up sobbing.

"In-inuyahsaaa…!" she stuttered as Kagome continued to weep uncontrollably. Sesshomaru continued to hold the inconsolable female to him as he sustained the rumbling in his chest. The beast within him whined wanting Sesshomaru to calm their female somehow. It also was not very happy that she was calling out another male's name. However, Sesshomaru knew that it was not as a slight towards them but a carry over from the nightmare.

Hitomi went into the kitchen to make some chamomile tea for her daughter, hoping it would help to calm the girl down. As she boiled water and gathered the tealeaves from the cabinet she thought over the reactions of her daughter's intended. She could tell the strong silent male was attracted to her daughter. But what had caught her eye was how he cradled her and looked at her, as she was lost in her nightmare. He looked so lost as if his one true love was being taken from him.

She brought a tray of tea into the living room and prepared a cup for her daughter. Kagome had finally calmed down enough to be able to talk. Grandfather had gone to get some tissue so the girl could wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Doing just that while sitting in Sesshomaru's lap felt just a little weird to Kagome. Here she was, blowing her nose just after she cried her eyes out in Sesshomaru's lap. How embarrassing!

After sipping the tea Hitomi handed her Kagome was able to relax more even in the arms of the male holding her. The constant croon coming from the inu's chest had done much to calm her down along with the pleasant scent that emanated from him. Sesshomaru had a smell that reminded her of the Feudal Era in the spring, slightly wild and of sandalwood.

Kagome finished her cup and leaned forward to place it on the table in front of her and was intercepted by Hitomi who grabbed the cup asked if she wanted a refill. Kagome said a quiet 'no thank you' and curled back up into the demon Lord's lap her head resting at his shoulder.

"Kagome," her grandfather hedged, "are you able to tell us about your dream?"

She looked at her grandfather with slight fear in her eyes, "It was horrible, grandfather. I couldn't see much because it was so dark and heavy with mist," she recalled.

"I heard Inuyasha calling for me," leaving out how he yelled at her she continued her story, "and I tried to call out to him to find me. The mist must have made it practically impossible for him to scent me," she explained. Then dropping her eyes to the hands in her lap she told them the worst of it.

"Then Inuyasha started screaming and I heard what sounded like an animal being torn in two! OH GOD IT WAS SO HORRIBLE! THE SCREAMING," she yelled hysterically in agony at the memory and began to wail in response of having to relive the memory.

Hitomi wanted so badly to comfort her daughter but the body language being communicated by the male holding Kagome said 'hands off' very clearly in his posture. A purr-like sound was rumbled throughout the room as the beast responded to his intended's pain and sorrow by once again taking over his counterpart's body. The beast was not feeling very comfortable with the other males in the room even though he was aware of their relationship to the female in his arms. However, he knew that if he took off with her so early in their courtship, her mother might rescind her permission.

He was not going to chance it.

Kagome finally had calmed after her last outburst and was physically and emotionally drained. Sesshomaru kept the low thrum going through his chest calming the female in his lap. The constant purr relaxed Kagome to the point of falling asleep once again.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's mother. "Where is her room? I think she would be more comfortable in her own bed," he stated as he stood up with the girl in his arms.

Question posed, Hitomi remembered the state of Kagome's room and told him to wait while she straightened it up enough to allow the Taiyoukai to place his burden.

Instead of waiting as Hitomi asked he followed her up the stairs and when he saw the room where his intended spent her evenings he was shocked at the disarray. Hearing Sesshomaru behind her and seeing the slight widening of his eyes she nodded her head, "Do not worry, this is not typically how it looks. She is really rather neat."

Turning back to the bed, Hitomi moved the clothing off and placed them on top of her daughter's desk. She turned back to the bed and turned down the blankets so that Sesshomaru could place Kagome in the bed.

Once he had put her in the bed he covered her with the blankets that were there. Then he stood and closed his eyes a moment in concentration. Within moments, Hitomi saw what looked like an enormous fur stole. It looked so soft and fluffy! Itching to touch it and run her fingers through, Hitomi controlled herself hoping she would eventually get a chance at a later date.

Sesshomaru allowed his Moko-moko to appear so that he could leave part of his aura and scent with her. The fur was part of him and his beast and knew it would give her some comfort at the times he could not be with her. As much as he didn't want to leave her at this extremely stressful time, he knew things had to be discussed with her family with regards to their courting as well as this new situation. Better to address it now.

Sesshomaru placed the huge fur around his intended smiling gently as Kagome subconsciously wrapped herself around it as if it were a body pillow and sighed in content. Grateful that the little miko had fallen into a peaceful slumber once again, he followed Hitomi out of the room and back downstairs to the living room.

Sitting back in his original place on the couch, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's mother waiting for her to explain the mess that was her daughter's room.

Getting the hint Hitomi began her explanation. "Kagome has changed dramatically since her return from the Feudal Era. Not only has she aged physically but mentally and matured into the young woman you see today," she began.

"When Kagome saw her room in all of its pink glory she decided she needed to change. And I'm not just talking the walls, but her bedding and all of her clothing, as you could see by the destruction she left behind."

Taking a moment to get a fresh cup of tea from the pot her father just brought in, she took a sip before continuing. "I have agreed to support my daughter in this change. She needs this very much, Sesshomaru. I believe that she has finally found herself and is ready to take the next step into adulthood."

Nodding, Sesshomaru added, "Then as her intended I will provide the fund to make this happen for her. No," he stopped Hitomi before she could refuse him, "it is part of my courting gift to her and I insist on this."

Hitomi was a bit bewildered but decided it would do no good in denying the inu what he wanted. She could see the determined glint in his eyes and she nodded her assent.

"Good. Then if Kagome is willing and physically able I will take her shopping for the things she needs." Then turning to Shippo he asked the kit if he would assist Hitomi in the preparation of Kagome's room for when they were ready for the painters to come in.

"Painters?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, it will be done properly so that the wooden floors in her room do not get damaged. I will also be taking her shopping for appropriate clothing as befitting my fiancée," he added.

Hitomi was floored by the male's incredible generosity towards her daughter and told him that.

"It is not generosity. It is an inu's way of showing their intended and her family the ability of the male to provide and care for her," he explained. "The female at any time can pull out of the courting if they feel that the male cannot provide for or protect them. It is instinctive for a female of great power to choose a mate that will take care of them, protect them and the pups that they birth."

Grandfather had not really been listening to the conversation until he heard Kagome referred to as his fiancée. "Wait, fiancée? Did my ears deceive me or did he just call her his intended?"

"Yes father you heard correctly," Hitomi answered. "Sesshomaru has asked and I have agreed to allow them to court."

Sesshomaru interceded, "I have given your granddaughter six months to decide if she wishes not to mate this Sesshomaru." The only sign that the inu was distressed and feeling threatened by the male was his use of the third person. Shippo noticed it right away.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you make arrangements for the painters for Monday morning? I figure you and Kagome will finish your shopping this weekend?" Shippo asked smoothly changing the subject.

"Hn," was the only answer as the demon Lord arose from his seat and exited the room to go outside to make the necessary phone calls.

After they heard the door shut to the outside Shippo looked at Kagome's grandfather and told him, "Please understand that Sesshomaru must care very deeply for Kagome to ask her to be his mate," Shippo started. "His inner beast has to be involved in the selection of a mate. Otherwise the mating will be very unhappy for both parties involved."

"I'm not comfortable about this and would have liked to be the one he would have asked. I am the oldest male of the family, after all," grandfather harrumphed slightly offended.

Hitomi interjected at that point. "Father, I don't think he meant any disrespect to you as the elder male. I don't really think he was planning on bringing it up as soon as he did," she told him. "Sesshomaru was telling me about what had happened to Inuyasha and before you know it, I figured out that he was interested in her."

"Fine," he mumbled, giving in. "But I will be watching. If he so much as looks at her wrong or makes her cry.." he threatened.

"I'll be right behind you, grandfather Higurashi," Shippo told him. "I want only what's best for Kagome and I have seen her hurt too much before. I want her happy. She deserves no less."

The inu had returned having heard every word though his face didn't reflect it.

Hitomi excused herself stating that she needed to start dinner, leaving the three males alone.

* * *

A figure sat in a darkened room as if in deep meditation. His ruby eyes opened in maniacal glee as his plans were progressing very well. Ah yes, the girl was having the nightmares and soon they would be waking nightmares. His ability to jump into a person's subconscious and manipulate their dreams would work to tire the girl making her weak from lack of sleep would weaken her holy powers.

It was only a matter of time before the jewel would be his!


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning had arrived quickly, much to Kagome's disappointment. She used to love waking early before she had made her first trip through the old well. Things had changed drastically after three years of early awakenings by a certain grouchy hanyou.

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself surrounded by cream fur.

'_What the heck?' _

Slowly sitting up she looked around herself and her bed to see that the fur had pretty much covered her and the entire bed.

"Wow," she whispered as she ran her hand through it, her fingers dragging through the luxurious texture.

Then it moved.

"Aaaah!" screamed Kagome as she leaped out of her bed in absolute terror. The sound had brought an immediate response with the appearance of Sesshomaru, followed by her mother.

Standing on top of her desk chair in fear as if running from a skittering mouse, Kagome looked at the daiyoukai and screeched, "What IS that thing?"

Stoic mask in place, Sesshomaru refused to show that her high-pitched sound had hurt his ears. However the glare he sent at her reflected his disappointment that his intended had insulted a part of him. Well, it had been over 500 years since she'd seen that piece of him.

"That THING as you call it Miko is Moko-moko."

Hitomi decided all was well with her daughter now that Sesshomaru had everything under control and left the pair alone. She had breakfast to make and since Kagome had slept through the entire night and had missed dinner, she knew the girl would be hungry.

"Oh! I remember! It's that fur thingy you used to wear over your shoulder and used as a weapon," she recalled. Sesshomaru sighed internally. Kagome had her moments.

Said female jumped down off of the chair with a little assistance from Sesshomaru and then turned to him and looked over the demon Lord's form. "You changed clothes," she said stating the obvious.

"Since you fell asleep on your guests last evening and didn't appear to be waking any time soon, Shippo and I decided to retire for the night and return today. Although, Shippo had other things to take care of today and will not be joining us," Sesshomaru explained to the sleep-rumpled girl.

"Your mother told me of your desire to update your room and I have decided to assist you with this task," Sesshomaru informed.

Kagome stared at the male as if he had grown two heads. _'Sesshomaru? Shopping? Truly, hell has frozen over.'_

Sesshomaru saw the look that passed over Kagome's face. "I realize that this seems out of character."

Kagome blinked once. Twice. "Ya think?" she said with no little sarcasm in her voice but with a grin that would make Shippo proud.

"Hn… Don't get smart, wench."

Blue eyes widened at the familiar name he used, one that had only been used by a certain hanyou friend so many years ago. Shaking it off, Kagome gave a half-hearted smile and asked if Shippo would be joining them. Sesshomaru's response had been no.

Kagome was a little disappointed that Shippo would not be going shopping with them. "Then who will help you carry all of the packages and bags?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

He couldn't help but pull her into his arms as they stood there in the middle of her bedroom while they looked into one another's eyes. He brushed a hand against her cheek and gently down her jaw before breaking eye contact and kissing her forehead. With a deep rumble he muttered quietly, "This one will manage."

Letting her go he strolled to the bedroom door and stopped before turning turned back to her. "Shower and dress, Kagome. We leave after the morning meal."

Sesshomaru turned and shut the door behind him leaving Kagome behind with a look of wonder on her face.

"Ookaay, that was just…." and Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru was just a difficult demon to read.

Kagome stood there in her room and stared at the door that the Daiyoukai had just exited. Shaking her head to clear her mind of the slightly arousing thoughts that had come to mind, she turned to her desk where her mother had placed a pile of clothing on from yesterday's sorting. She looked through the pile and not finding what she wanted, went to her dresser and pulled out under clothing before turning to her closet so see if there was any hope of finding something to wear there.

Looking through the closet she discovered a dark blue blouse that she had missed in her organization rampage. The blouse had been a gift to her from her mother on her last birthday. Hitomi had told her that it was the perfect shade to bring out the blue in her eyes. It was a light cotton pullover and would be comfortable in the heat of the summer day. Pulling it from the hanger it was on she threw it on the bed and then went back to her dresser to locate a pair of dark blue jeans to go with it. Once she had her clothes picked for the day she realized she would need help after her shower to dry her hair.

She made a mental wish that she could heal faster like Sesshomaru. That sling was a pain in the ass.

Before she had a chance to walk into a warm pulse went through her body along with a familiar pink glow but infused with swirls of white. Within seconds it was over.

_'Well that was strange.'_

She walked into the bathroom and turned the light on and closing the door behind her. The dark purple bath carpet and shower curtain countered the stark white of the tile walls and flooring. Matching purple towels hung on a towel rod near the shower for easy access. _'Okay, the purple has got to go,' _she made a note to herself.

Kagome gently undid the sling securing her arm to her chest and went to place it on the sink counter. Watching it slip down towards the floor she quickly reacted by picking it up.

With her left arm.

And her shoulder didn't hurt.

_'Hunh,' _she thought to herself. With very slow methodical moves, she lifted her left arm up over her head and then slowly brought it back down to see if there was any pain. _'It's only been, what, 3 days? I can't have healed already.'_

And then it suddenly hit her.

"I wished I could heal faster like Sesshomaru," she said to herself. "How on earth?"

Standing there in the bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror she finally got a grip on herself and decided to hurry up with the shower. Breakfast was probably ready and they were already waiting too long for her.

Kagome quickly undressed, using both arms as she normally would and managed to shower, dress and do her hair in half the time she would have with just one arm.

Deciding that it would be more comfortable, she put her hair up in a high ponytail and tied a matching blue ribbon around it. She applied a light amount of white pearl eye shadow on and lined her eyes in slate charcoal colored eyeliner, finishing her eyes with a light coat of mascara. Lastly was a light coating of ChapStick to keep her lips from drying out.

She put on a pair of well-worn black dress shoes and although she would have rather worn tennis shoes, they just wouldn't have worked with the outfit. Looking in the full-length mirror on the back of her door she decided she was ready.

She grabbed an old black purse, checking to make sure her wallet and id were still there and put her tube of ChapStick in the side pocket. Looking at the fur on her bed she approached the living fuzz ball and stroked it, feeling a slight vibration from it in response. Quickly pulling her hand back in slight fear she stood back and decided she would have to get over her slight fear if she were going to be any part of Sesshomaru's future.

Kagome walked over to the bed and sat next to the furry beast that covered her bed. She put her hands on the fur and began to stroke it gently, ever so slowly gaining the courage to hold onto it. Since the fur continued to purr as she petted it, Kagome couldn't resist and pulled it into her arms to hug and cuddle it.

What she didn't know as that every touch given to Moko-moko translated to Sesshomaru and his beast. The fur also had the ability to read her emotions and interpret them to its master. The slight feelings of fear that had come through to Sesshomaru did not concern him, as they were only a slight twinge and not those from danger. However all of the petting his pelt was receiving was giving the poor demon a case of uncomfortably tight pants.

Willing his discomfort to go away, the demon sat at the kitchen table only half-listening to Kagome's mother talk about her deceased husband. He had asked the woman to tell him what had happened to Kagome's sire and here he was not paying attention.

After finally calming from the unexpected arousing attack on his person, Sesshomaru excused himself and made a beeline for his intended before he found himself in a similar situation with no way to escape. He bound up the stairs in two short leaps and made his way to her door and opened it without knocking to find his female sitting on her bed and hugging Moko-moko like a pet and caressing it gently.

"Woman, you will cease that stroking if you do not wish to find yourself mated much sooner than planned," the Inu ground out.

Kagome stopped petting the large fur that had taken over her bed and stared at the slightly disheveled Sesshomaru who just barged into her room.

"What?" she asked innocently. She truly didn't get it.

Sesshomaru walked up to the girl on the bed and dropped to his knees, his face close to hers, "You are practically fondling this Sesshomaru," he explained. "I feel every stroke and every touch that you give Moko-moko and it is doing things to me that I am having difficulty controlling," he told her quietly gritting out each word. "So please, if you wish to end the courting now and just jump straight into the mating, by all means keep stroking my pelt," he finished almost seductively.

With an 'eep' Kagome dropped the fur and jumped up and away from it, eyes large in slight fear of encouraging the demon standing in front of her too soon. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know, Ss-sesshomaru," she stuttered out in a slight panic.

"Hn," he responded as he stood up next to the bed and with a touch to the fuzzy appendage it shrank down to its normal size and then began to disappear in concealment, as it became a part of Sesshomaru once again.

He turned to the female in the room and spoke, "I believe breakfast is ready. Are you?" he asked.

"I was actually on my way down before…." She left it at that. Sesshomaru would understand.

Sesshomaru held his hand out to her as he noted her attire with keen eyes noting something was missing.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked noticing the sling was missing.

"It was so weird," Kagome told him, "I was gathering my clothing to get ready to shower and I was thinking to myself how I wished that I could heal as fast as you and then there was a pink and white swirling light and slight tingling. When I took my sling off to shower and almost dropped it I picked it up with my left arm," she explained. "It just felt normal," and she shrugged it off and took the hand of her male.

Sesshomaru clasped Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Kagome was greeted by her mother and breakfast, to which Kagome's stomach growled in response. Her mother laughed and Sesshomaru chuckled as they sat down for the meal.

* * *

It was during breakfast that Sesshomaru explained that he would be taking Kagome shopping for the items needed for Kagome's room remodel. Kagome was a little shocked and looked to her mom who confirmed that was what was agreed upon. Hitomi wasn't about to get in the way of this courting demon!

The next thing Sesshomaru addressed was the subject of the fundraiser his company was holding. "Kagome, I have a formal work function…a fundraiser that I must attend in two days from today. In the past I have attended without a companion, but this year I would like very much for you to attend with me."

"Are you asking me or telling me, Sesshomaru," Kagome teased. She knew Sesshomaru was one to dictate things instead of asking, but she couldn't help playing with the demon a little.

Eyes narrowing at her not realizing she was joking he reverted to his defensive mode. Sesshomaru replied a bit tersely, "This Sesshomaru had hoped you would accompany him, but if you'd rather not go…"

"Oh stop it Sesshomaru, you know I'm playing with you. Of course I'll go with you," she told him.

"Hn," he replied noncommittally, relaxing visibly in his chair. "We will shop for the appropriate attire for the event while we are out today," he announced.

Instead of telling Sesshomaru 'no' and wanting to shop for the dress with her mother, she bit her tongue and accepted his generosity. She had a feeling that as a courting male he needed to show that he could provide for her in anything. She had to admit it was nice to be spoiled but it was still a little uncomfortable for the simple girl that she was.

Once breakfast was eaten Kagome attempted to help her mother with the dishes. It was then that Hitomi realized that her daughter was not wearing her sling.

"Kagome, what are you doing! Where is the sling the doctor gave you to wear?" Kagome took a moment to explain what had happened prior to showering and how she seemed to have healed.

"Are you sure there's no pain? Discomfort?" Hitomi continued to push. "I don't want you to damage your shoulder more because you mistakenly thought you were healed."

"Your daughter is a strong miko and I would not doubt that she has unconsciously healed herself," Sesshomaru defended.

Hitomi knew that if she pushed the subject by suggesting Kagome see the doctor for verification, it could open a whole other can of worms. Kagome's ability to heal would be seen as an oddity and possibly subject her to experimentation. She decided to give in and accepted her daughter's help with doing the morning dishes.

When the women completed their chores, Kagome looked to the demon Lord to tell him that she was ready to go. She had to stop the laugh that threatened to spill out at seeing Sesshomaru sitting so casually in her kitchen at the table wearing dark black khaki pants and a white button down dress shirt, hair pulled up in a high ponytail and reading a newspaper.

If only Inuyasha could see him now. Only he could appreciate the humor in this.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she stood next to the demon Lord and got his attention by clearing her throat. Golden eyes looked from the business section of the newspaper and with one eyebrow lifting he spoke, "Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded her assent and stood back as Sesshomaru pushed back the chair he was sitting on and stood as he folded the paper and placed it on the table. Kagome led the way out of the kitchen to the entryway where she had left her purse. They exited the home and she and Sesshomaru walked across the shrine grounds to the steps that led to the main street. There, parked on the street below was a black limo. Sesshomaru led her to the limo, Kagome's eyes widening at the thought of riding within it.

"This is yours?" she asked a little in shock. "Hn," he replied and nodded slightly in confirmation as he opened the door for her. He assisted her as she climbed into the car and he followed her pulling the door closed behind him.

Once they were both seated comfortably within the limo, Sesshomaru pressed a button on the ceiling that opened the partition to the driver so he could instruct him where to take them. Having done so they sat in comfortable silence as the limo made its way through the city to their destination.

* * *

Takeda sat in his car within viewing distance of the limo parked in front of the shrine he was watching. He needed to step up his plans if he was going to get the jewel that lay within the girl. He figured that the girl would eventually want to venture out of her home seeing as she had only a broken her collar bone and not something that would have kept her bedridden. He had other plans for the girl as well, but that could wait for now.

He didn't have to wait long for her appearance but he was disappointed to see the girl with the Inu once again but he was still unsure of their relationship. Watching the limo pull away from the curb and drive off, Takeda started his car and kept a reasonably safe distance and followed them.

* * *

For the most part the shopping trip was uneventful. Since Kagome had an idea already of what she wanted in paint and décor, they were able to get in an out of stores without lingering too long, her bags being taken by Sesshomaru's limo driver and stashed away in the car so they didn't have to carry them. The speed at which they procured the little woman's items made Sesshomaru very happy since he was not a fan of crowds. Malls made his fur stand on end because of the smells of humanity and the amount of attention he garnered due to his inhuman beauty. He preferred not to hide his appearance with the exception of his demon markings, only making him look more attractive to the female persuasion. He had his share of looks from males as well and it caused him to cringe in response.

Sesshomaru also loathed the amount of attention his female attracted. While they didn't come out and approach her, they did ogle and stare which pissed the demon and his beast off to no end causing him to growl at the latest culprit. Beyond that he kept feeling as if someone was watching them and made him uneasy. He was unable to pin down the aura. It was if the person didn't exist.

Kagome, who was oblivious to the attention she and her fiancé were attracting, looked at him when she heard his growl. "Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"This one is having difficulty with the amount of attention you are drawing by the males in this environment," he told her, eyes slightly tingling with red.

"You know what? I think we're done for the day, Sesshomaru. We can look for a dress another day, okay?

Thankful that Kagome understood his discomfort nodded in agreement and began directing her towards the mall exit only to be stopped by a male voice calling to his female.

"Kagome? Is that you?" the voice called. Kagome, being the kind-hearted woman that she was, stopped to look for the source of the voice only to see her old friend Hojo strolling up to her and Sesshomaru.

"Hojo!" she yelled, greeting the boy and almost jumping into his arms to give him a hug, "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"Me? I've been well, but how are you? Last I heard you were sick with mono again. Should you be up and out of bed so soon?"

Sesshomaru watched the interchange between the two with distaste. While he understood the reason behind the boy thinking Kagome was ill, he didn't like the familiarity the boy was addressing his intended, nor did he like the way Kagome hugged him either. He didn't see the boy as a rival because that was what he was. He was a boy and clearly not a man.

Clearing his throat to remind Kagome that he was there she blanched at her rudeness. "Hojo, I'm so sorry! Let me introduce you to my fiancé Seiichi Taisho. Seiichi, this is Hojo. He's a friend of mine from school," she explained looking back and forth between the two males.

Hojo offered his hand to shake the famous businessman's hand. He knew Taisho's name from business news and was actually a little surprised that Kagome knew him. Finding out that the girl he had liked for so long was engaged to this male struck him as odd. How did they meet? How long had they known each other? Was he aware of her illnesses? When did they become engaged and why wasn't she wearing a ring?

Sesshomaru 'Hn'd' and grabbed and shook Hojo's hand, gripping it a little tighter than was appropriate while shaking the hand before letting it go. Sesshomaru saw the questions brewing in the boy's eyes and felt it best to escape before the interrogation began.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru addressed the girl tucked under his arm protectively if not possessively. "We need to get you home to rest now before you relapse, don't you think?" He looked to the boy in front of him daring him to say otherwise and was not disappointed when Hojo opened his mouth and agreed that she should go home right away.

Hojo reluctantly said his goodbyes and promptly left the demon and the girl of his dreams alone but with a promise that he would stop by her home to check on her later.

"The boy understands what it means for you to be engaged does he not?" the demon growled out as he watched the whelp walk away.

"Hojo's always had a mad crush on me even when he knew I was seeing Inuyasha," Kagome told him, which earned her another growl. "Don't tell me your jealous," she accused him playfully.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but pulled the girl towards the exit doors where the limo waited outside for them.

Once they settled themselves into the limo with Kagome sitting next to Sesshomaru. Kagome felt she needed to ask him a question that nagged her since their run-in with Hojo. "Sesshomaru, how is anyone going to believe that we're an engaged couple if there is nothing to denote the bond?" she asked him. "How did demons know that a female was being courted?"

Sesshomaru thought about it. Things would be so much simpler had she been a demoness who knew these things. But she wasn't and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Not looking at her, Sesshomaru spoke. "There is a courting mark that is placed by the male onto the female."

"A mark?" she asked quietly, not sure she wanted to know.

Golden eyes glowing, Sesshomaru turned and caught her eyes, "I would place a bite mark your shoulder here," he placed his hand on the place between her neck and shoulder just above her heart, "and inject you with a small amount of my youki. This mark would be seen and scented by demon males letting them know that the female was claimed. It would carry the youki signature of the courting male, and depending on how strong the male was, it would detract the rival."

"What if the youki wasn't stronger than the rival male?"

"Then the rival could override the weaker bond by placing his mark over the other mark."

"Wow," she quietly exclaimed. "I guess it wouldn't be necessary now since most males here are human. They wouldn't be able to sense it. Would they?" she asked as an afterthought.

Sesshomaru chuckled low and it caused a warm tingling sensation in the pit of Kagome's stomach. "You'd be surprised how many demons are still around, Kagome," he told her as he gently gathered the girl in his arms and brought her into his lap so he could bathe himself in her scent. Nuzzling her neck he murmured, "I may have to mark you as insurance to keep the other males away. It would also calm my beast knowing that you had our mark upon you."

Kagome relaxed in his arms, her head falling to the side to allow more access to her neck making. She was enjoying the feelings he evoked in her with the constant nibbling and licking.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Let me mark you as my intended female," he said without really asking.

Without missing a beat she whispered, "Yes."

Sesshomaru moved Kagome so that she sat on his lap and her back to him. He deftly unbuttoned the two top buttons on her blouse allowing him to slide the left side off of her shoulder and giving him the access he needed. Licking the area in preparation he stopped to tell her to relax. "Do not fight my youki. Your Ki may flare in response so try to relax and allow our auras to meld together."

Nodding, Kagome took a deep cleansing breath to relax. "I'm ready," she told him.

With her agreement, Sesshomaru let his beast come forward so that they could mark her as one being. His fangs lengthened and he bit down causing the girl to yelp in pain and tense up a moment. She took deep breaths in response to the pain and tried to relax.

When she felt Sesshomaru's youki flare within her, her Ki did respond wanting to attack. However Kagome took control pulling her Ki back slightly allowing it to probe the invading youki. As his youki and her Ki swirled around him, Sesshomaru noticed something different. Kagome's Ki, while very powerful, was not the typical pink he had seen come from her. This Ki was a pure white with swirls of pink. Familiarizing itself with foreign intruder, her Ki began to caress the youki and then as the two danced around each other they slowly melded and became one.

Once the bond of youki and Ki was completed Sesshomaru's beast went back to its place as he pulled his fangs from his intended's shoulder and gently lapped at the marks left there. As the marks from his bite healed the magics that bound the two beings together began to work and create a tattoo matching the mark of his house. By the time they arrived at Kagome's home there was no mistaking who was courting her.

But he knew that the mark would not deter human males and that bothered him. He decided that he needed to take care of that before Kagome ventured outside of her family's home again.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome having fallen asleep from the exertion of being marked and let a small smile grace his face. The warmth he felt from the bonding and just knowing the female in his arms agreed to the marking spread through him giving him a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a very long time.

The limo stopped at the bottom of the shrine steps and the driver got out of the car to open the door for his boss. Sesshomaru stepped out of the car with the sleeping girl in his arms and instructed the driver to bring the packages up.

"I will see if her brother is available to assist in bringing them up," Sesshomaru stated and turned and walked up the steps.

Explaining Kagome's current condition to her mother was not something he had thought about, nor was he looking forward to it. The demon Lord did something he hadn't done in a long time. He sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sesshomaru entered the home of his intended with the female asleep in his arms he was confronted by Kagome's very agitated mother.

"What happened to her?" she asked the demon as she followed him up the stairs and to Kagome's room. Sesshomaru placed the girl on her bed and covered her with his Moko-moko once more pleased as his pelt automatically surrounded her, vibrating around her form in a comforting manner.

Sesshomaru left her room, the distressed mother following him as he walked into the kitchen to sit at the table. Hitomi, remembering her manners, offered the male a cup of tea and then began going through the motions of heating the water needed. Once tea was poured, Hitomi sat at the table across from the Inu and looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing untoward happened while we were out shopping. I was pleasantly surprised at how prepared Kagome was in advance and managed to keep the duration of the trip to a minimum."

He then took a sip of his tea as he silently arranged his thoughts before speaking once again. "'We were approached by a male who Kagome introduced me to as… Hojo. Even though she presented me as her fiancé the boy didn't seem to accept this."

Hitomi understood. "Hojo has been a long time acquaintance of Kagome's, pursuing her since Middle School around the time she first fell down the well," she explained. "Though Kagome never showed more than a passing interest in the boy, he continued to offer her many gifts to cure her 'illnesses.' Even when the young man knew she was involved with your brother he continued his pursuit. I think he figured she would eventually belong to him even though she never gave him reason to believe she would."

There was a brief silence as the silver-haired demon thought through things. He knew he couldn't blame the human male for desiring his intended. He had quickly found himself quite enamored of the little female since they met again. "It seems that this Hojo likes the challenge your daughter presents, regardless of whether she is attached or not."

Hitomi agreed with his assessment of Hojo. He seemed to understand the boy and she had no doubt that Sesshomaru would know how to deal with him without causing issues.

"Is Kagome okay?" Hitomi finally asked. She'd been quite patient since her daughter's return with Sesshomaru and she wanted an explanation as to why she was sound asleep in the middle of the day.

"Your daughter wanted me to mark her in the way of my ancestors. It is a practice that is not usually used much in this day and age but she insisted. This way I can feel her emotions and sense when she is distressed or in trouble. It is a way of protecting her," he explained.

The protective mother was thrilled that he had taken the measures needed to make sure Kagome was safe, but she wasn't sure what it all entailed. She asked him. He explained. Hitomi tried very hard to withhold the cringe at what her daughter went through, but if Kagome was safe and happy then she could accept anything.

Sesshomaru then decided to mention what he had observed during the bonding.

"I noticed something different about Kagome's Ki. Usually it is pink in color," he explained. "During the bonding her Ki was almost completely white and I'm not sure what to make of it. Do you have any suggestions as to why that might be?"

Hitomi sat back in her chair and thought a moment. "Don't you recall that during her recent nightmares that her power flares seemed to be less and less each time?"

Sesshomaru could not discount the female's comments as it made sense. But what did it have to do with the change in color? And the power seemed to have increased with that change. He voiced his question and they both sat in silence as they pondered that question.

As they sat thinking things through, Grandfather entered the house and walked into the kitchen to wash his hands from doing his chores around the Shrine. Once he finished washing, he dried his hands with a towel and noticed the pair sitting at the kitchen table.

"You both look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," he commented. Getting himself a cup of tea the elderly male sat down at the table and took a sip and then told them, "Well, cough it up. What's got you two so deep in thought?"

"Your daughter and I were just discussing that we noticed the color change of Kagome's Ki. When I gave her my courting mark, I noticed it had changed from pink to white with a light interweaving of pink."

"You WHAT?" Grandfather ground out. "You MARKED her?" Grandfather jumped to conclusions not understanding what the mark meant.

Hitomi placed her hand in a calming manner on her father's hand as she told him, "It's a courting mark, not a mating mark. It is a way for Sesshomaru to protect her, father. It is his way of showing her he is loyal to her and their future together," she tried to appease the monk before his blood pressure got out of control. "Plus, it will keep the other male demons from approaching her," she finished.

"Other demons? There are no other demons out there," Grandfather spoke. "Just you and the boy, right?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "And there is the Ookami, the Northern Lord, who used to chase your granddaughter around Edo telling her she was 'his woman' and constantly asking her to mate him. His mate and their brood of pups as well. There are also the reining Lords of the South and East and their families. I could go on..." he drug out waiting to see the elderly monk's response.

Grandfather knew he had been beaten. He had limited holy power that only allowed him to see very strong auras, and it frustrated him that he didn't know that there were so many demons still around Japan. However he saw what Kagome had to deal with in having such a huge amount of power and the responsibility that came with it. He didn't wish it on anyone.

The elder recalled the difference in Kagome's Ki over the last two days. Each time she had a nightmare her power exploded from her but each incident, the power seemed to have lessened greatly. Instead of the radiant flare she initially showed in the hospital, it was more of a flicker. It fascinated him that her Ki was now white and the pink seemed to diminish with each nightmare.

"You say her energy is no longer primarily pink but white, correct?" he asked Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement. "Tell me, what ended up happening with the Shikon no Tama?"

"Kagome wished it would disappear," Sesshomaru explained. "Although, I don't recall the exact words she used."

Grandfather looked pensive, the wheels in his mind working in overdrive. 'Hmm, I wonder...' he whispered to himself as he stood from his seat and went outside.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Hitomi asked as her father walked out of the house.

Something attracted Sesshomaru's attention causing him to look up in the direction of Kagome's room. "Kagome is awake," he said and rose and left the kitchen to check on his chosen one.

oOo

Kagome awoke to the soft purr and gentle hugging of Sesshomaru's pelt. As she stretched in bed to get her blood flowing, there was a brief knock at the door. Kagome answered with a quiet, "Come in" and Sesshomaru opened the door and entered the room, leaving the door ajar.

Sesshomaru made his way to her bed, sitting down on the edge being careful not to sit on her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine actually. What happened? I recall you biting my shoulder," she shyly told him as she gently rubbed the area in question, "and then lights out. It was really weird."

"Hn. It is an after-effect of the marking I'm afraid. But I am grateful you are not feeling any other possible negative effects," he told her.

"Why? Are there other possible things I should worry about?" she queried.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," he replied and then switched to the topic that had been on his mind. "Kagome, what were the exact words you used when wishing the Shikon no Tama away?"

Stopping momentarily, Kagome was trying to recall what she had said to make the jewel disappear. She looked back at the demon Lord who had begun to become a stable fixture in her life. "I wished that the jewel would go where it could never be tainted or used against anyone again."

Sesshomaru thought about the words she used and came to a conclusion. "The jewel has not disappeared, Kagome. I believe that it resides within you once again."

"Wh-what? How can that be?" she asked incredulously not quite sure that was possible.

Placing a hand on her chest over her heart he spoke. "I believe that the jewel went where it would never be tainted or used against another. It is my belief that it sits hidden within your heart at the center of the purest part of you. You hold a true purity, Kagome, one that can never be spoiled." Then with that same hand he gently cupped her jaw and stared down into her blue eyes, drowning in their depths. Sesshomaru had just leaned in to place his lips on hers when the sound of a masculine throat clearing stopped him.

Sesshomaru growled quietly at the being that would dare intrude upon he and his female but seeing Kagome's Grandfather standing in the doorway with a scroll in hand he got himself under control and inaudibly sighed.

"I have discovered a scroll that I think you should look at Taisho-sama."

Kagome's grandfather walked towards them with scroll in hand and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru unrolled the scroll and read the ancient language while Kagome tried to read it over his shoulder. After a few minutes he gently re-rolled the scroll and closed his eye while pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Kagome was curious what the scroll read but put her curiosity aside seeing Sesshomaru show a sign of stress.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" she asked him as she placed her hand on his forearm comforting him.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and took the hand that she placed on his arm and gently turned it over, allowing him to place a gentle kiss on her wrist to reassure her he was fine.

Sesshomaru then looked to the monk and nodded at him, letting him know he understood the contents of the scroll. There was no sense in alarming the girl by telling her what may have been discovered. It may not be anything at all, but he wanted to be sure it was something or nothing before prematurely frightening her.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, "Come, you need to eat."

oOo

After supper Kagome helped her mother with the dishes allowing the males of the house to do their own thing. The males included Shippo and Souta and they all went outside to discuss what was found in the scroll. Sesshomaru began to tell them a story of the past as it related to the scroll.

"The Lord of the South was a very strong individual. He was fair and honest in his dealings with his people and the neighboring lands," Sesshomaru spoke to them as they sat near one of the outbuildings under a group of trees. "Lord Takata was a snake youkai who was unlike most snakes. Instead of being devious and underhanded he was intelligent and thoughtful. Yes, he used his abilities to further his reign and expand his kingdom, but he did it with honor. That's what made him such a great leader. However he was too trusting."

"Not all of his people agreed with him and how he chose to rule thinking he was weak and lacked true ambition. Those who were against him plotted to take over his kingdom."

"What happened?" Souta asked. "And did they succeed?"

"Did they? Yes and no," the demon Lord replied. "Their plan was to move their way into the Lord's home and work from the inside. It was a sinister plan, and they used the leader of the extremists daughter as a pawn."

"How awful!" Grandfather exploded while thinking of his own Kagome. Who could do such a thing as to use his own flesh and blood?

"Katsumi was a beauty to her own race but not a noble by any means. She had an inborn grace, was intelligent enough and had a sense of humor; three things that were very attractive to Takata. They had met during one of Takata's visits to the village she lived in and he fell in love with her. Katsumi was flattered to have the Lord of the lands show interest her and she continued to allow him to see her. Eventually Takata asked her father for permission to mate the girl not caring that she was not of his class. Needless to say her father agreed." Sesshomaru had to stop. The rest of the story was very difficult to tell.

"Takata and Katsumi mated and within 6 months Katsumi gave birth to his heir. Junichi was a quiet boy that took after his parents being serene and even-tempered. The child was also very gifted, a combination of his parentage that would make him a force on his own. Though his gifts were not discovered until a later time."

"It was unknown that Katsumi had a latent gift of sight. It was very weak and never developed, only showing itself in dreams at odd times. She would dream of things that would come to pass but they were few incidents that were waved off as trivial."

"Takata was a poison wielder whose poisons were typically used in his true form to incapacitate his victims. Once the enemy had been injected he could easily overcome them."

"It was not long after Junichi's birth when Katsumi's father approached her and told her that she needed to assist the resistance to kill her mate. She refused. It wasn't until he threatened the life of Junichi that she relented. She was told that all she needed to do was bring Takata to the southern shore on a specific night and find a way to leave him there while he and his followers would do the rest."

"Katsumi was devastated. She didn't know what to do and she didn't want to lose her mate or her son. So she did what she thought was best for her mate and son and decided to sacrifice herself."

"The night of the planned attack Katsumi slipped away avoiding being seen by the servants and carrying a set of her mate's clothing as a disguise. When she was close to the appointed spot she was to leave him in, she found a secluded spot and changed her clothing and cut her hair the same length as her mate. Hiding her clothing in a bush she walked out to her fate."

Sesshomaru paused. There was more as shown in the scroll. He had heard about the loss of the Southern Lord's mate and the aftermath, but he hadn't been aware of the details until now.

"According to the scroll Takata discovered his lady missing from their rooms which was unusual. Katsumi had left a note that explained how she was approached by insurgents and that she was to lead him into a to trap to kill him and threatening her son if she did not bring him to the appointed place and time. She didn't tell him that it was her father that had set him up still fearing that her father would harm her son."

"Takata had been in meetings the evening that his mate had made her sacrifice. By the time he discovered her note the deed had been done. He gathered his best scouts searching for his love only to find her remains by the ocean shore. The discovery was difficult on the Lord of the South, especially when he found her dressed in his clothing."

"In a rage, the Lord contacted his ally in the West hoping the Inu Lord would assist in the detection of those that had murdered his mate using whatever allies he could." Sesshomaru stopped remembering what had transpired recalling the brutality that had been inflicted on the Lady of the South but not voicing it. It was just too horrible to describe.

"I came to his aid quickly, having received word by messenger hawk as I was patrolling my lands. It took me a full day to get to the location of the Lady's death. By the time I reached the scene the Southern troops had surrounded the area protecting the body that lie there," he paused. "I was able to scent and track the assailant, the Southern Lord at my heels ready to transform and his inner beast ready to come forward at any time to destroy the one who had murdered his mate."

"I tracked the individual scent that was the strongest to the village his mate had originated. The male had been one of the subordinates of the faction that had been plotting to take over the Southern Lands and although he was tortured to reveal other members of said group, he held out until he died. We didn't discover that Katsumi's father had been the leader until much later. By then, much damage had been done to their child."

"Katsumi's father had been moved into Takata's home, another connection to the mate he lost. Little did Takata know that his own father-in-law had been poisoning his son's mind as he grew up, blaming Takata for the death of the boy's mother, telling Junichi that his father was not strong enough to protect his mother. He continued to plant lies in the boys mind telling him that his father was weak and that the boy should rule when he became of age."

"By the time Takata discovered the treasonous actions and had executed his father-in-law, the boy had matured to adulthood. During his maturation it had been discovered he had two specific gifts: the ability to manipulate dreams and the ability to wield an untraceable poison that would help in saving the youkai race from total annihilation. His poison was able to render a monk or miko powerless."

Shocked sounds could be heard coming from the stunned males sitting with Sesshomaru as he explained the tale.

"Wait why does this seem connected to what is happening to Kagome?" Grandfather asked.

"When I read the scroll and discovered the boy's abilities, I knew we might have something. However," Sesshomaru hesitated, "I thought the boy had died. Lord Takata had sent out announcements of his son's destruction at the hands of an invader some centuries later."

Shippo commented, "Unless the Southern Lord lied?"

"Hn. I can't imagine that he would do such a thing. He's always been completely honest as long as I have known him. He has been a valuable ally over the years and has never given me a reason to distrust him," replied Sesshomaru.

"But Sesshomaru. Wouldn't you be able to scent the poison if it were in her bloodstream?" Shippo asked.

"Junichi's poison, as I said before, is truly untraceable and unable to be scented by any being. It is another of his abilities," Sesshomaru told the males. "The fact that I haven't scented anything other than her natural scent and her emotions does not eliminate the possibility that the son of the Lord of the South is involved. However, her dreams have all of the earmarks of being tampered with, but in order for it to have happened, Junichi would have been in contact with her."

Souta looked at the kitchen window seeing his sister looking out inquiringly at the males sitting around together. "I think we'd better head back. Kagome's got that look like she's trying to figure out what we're up to."

The males agreed that they would speak about this situation later and left the demon Lord outside to think. Sesshomaru decided a visit to Lord Takata was in order. However he had a problem.

Kagome.

He didn't want to leave her alone. Granted Shippo would have no problem with watching over her and her brother and Grandfather were around for the most part. But he wanted to be the one to watch over her. To protect her.

His beast had become very attached to the little onna over the few days they had been near her. It worried for her and wanted to take her someplace where he would have her to himself.

Placing the courting mark had been the first step in the process and Sesshomaru knew he had to honor the six months he had given her to get used to his presence. But placing the mark on her had made the beast within him want more.

It wanted to mate her. Now.

He was faced with the dilemma of moving this a lot faster and losing her or going at the pace set by Kagome and losing his mind.


End file.
